Get Away from GLaDOS (A Portal CYA)
by ChaosAngelMoon
Summary: You went off to hunt when you fell down into Aperture Laboratories. How will you get out? WILL you even get out? Choose to listen to GLaDOS or forge your own path. 13 endings, titled and color-coded. Do not spoil endings please. Write the COLOR of your first ending in Ch 1 ONLY if you want. Rated T for scary moments and mild language.
1. page 1

**PREFACE - I'M ADDING THIS TO CHAPTER 1 TO PREVENT PAGE/CHAPTER CONFUSION.**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING ADVENTURE:**

The following story is a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure where you'll be going down various paths to find your way out of Aperture.

Keep in mind, I may have missed some typos and/or overlooked details and it may not quite mash up or have gotten lost in the story.

**NOTIFY ME BY MESSAGING** if there is any corrections to be done please, don't leave it as a review.

On that note, as stated in the summary, once you reached your first ending, you can go back to reviewing either this chapter or Chapter 1 and posting what COLOR ending you have.

**Do NOT** put the ending title; it will spoil it for those who were wanting to review this story before giving it a go.

**Do NOT** spoil the ending under the ending chapter or in any chapter.

**YOU CAN** still leave reviews anywhere, just not any spoilers please.

There are a total of **13** endings to get to. **There is more than one good ending,** so don't panic if your choices seems to go south. **GLaDOS can be very deceptive.**

All in all, have fun. The story overall may or may not be good to you, but putting in over 70 pages (on Word) just to get 13 endings AND numbering the 'pages' just to randomize the order really put forth some effort out of me, so if the story does seem to be meh, please bear with me.

You may not like it, but I still wanted to do something different that I hope people will enjoy.

If that fails, well I still enjoyed writing every second of it.

**EDIT:** Let me know if you like/dislike the word set up. I want this to be easy to read as well as being able to identify who's talking without having to keep reidentifying the character. For example, 'some characters speak like this', _"Other characters like this"_, and so on.

**EDITDEUX:** If you're on mobile, the pages are listed as 'chapters', and **this very preface derails it off by one**. So if you turn to page 1, it's on page 2 and so on. Just add one to your page number to turn to on mobile.

**EDITTROIS:** This is now in Chapter 1 at the top. **DISREGARD EDITDEUX.**

So sit back, relax, and explore Aperture. GLaDOS, is there anything you'd like to add?

* * *

**[soft laughter] Just don't die. |**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of voices clamoring outside jarred you from your sleep.

Groggily, you sit up in your bed and swung your feet down the side. Glancing to your right, you see the current date on the calendar hanging on the wall.

Oh, it's your turn to go hunt today.

You currently live in a close community of people from various parts of the world who found refuge here. Yesterday was the XXth annual festival celebrating the defeat of the Combine, and citizens from nearby settlements came for the celebration.

With meat supplies low, it is time for a handful of people pre-selected in rotation to go hunt for game.

You hear someone rapping on your bedroom door before opening it anyway. "Oh, I see you're already up," your friend replies.

You gave them a weary look and said tiredly, "If you're gonna walk in anyway, why knock?" They simply shrugged playfully and turned around to walk away as they said, "You know you're hunting today, right?"

"Yeah, I know," you called out, taking your clothes out to wear.

You hate it when they do that, but you still care about them. Once geared up, you headed towards the kitchen to gather food supplies and then to the door. "You're not gonna eat?" your friend asked, waving their hands towards the table. "I made you breakfast."

* * *

"I'll come back and eat it later," you said before turning back to the door.

"You'll need to fuel up before hunting. You need your senses to be sharp, and one does not think best on an empty stomach," they said as they sing-songed towards the end.

You turned back and, with a smirk, smacked your friend playfully on the back of their head. "That's the point, you goof," you say teasingly as you sat at the table and began eating.

You planned to be too weak to go hunting, so you'd just stay here until next time.

"I know you don't like using guns to hunt, but using it kills game as quickly and as humanely as possible," your friend said as they sat down to join you for breakfast.

"Sure," you mumbled, half paying attention and half with your mouth full. Before leaving, your friend gives you something. "Take my handgun with you, just in case you miss a shot and need to save shotgun shells. Use this for a mercy kill."

"Thanks," you said cheerfully before strapping the holster to you and hid it underneath your jacket.

* * *

You arrived at the edge of town along with three other fellows with their gear and food supplies.

"Alright, you all know the drill: venture off to find food and bring it back here. You have three days to hunt and scavenge before returning, empty-handed or not," said the village leader, Marcos.

_Three days? Good thing I _did _eat,_ you thought.

With that, you all spread out in different directions, with you going to the furthest right.

You pass by a woman who was tending to the village vegetable garden. She looks to you and says in American Sign Language, 'Going off to hunt?' 'Yes, I'm picked to go hunting today,' you replied back in sign language.

She smiled and waved you off, signing 'Just stay away from the wheat fields over there. It's not safe.'

* * *

'Ok,' you replied before facing back towards your path. You don't know much about her, other than that she came here a long while ago and wanted to keep charge of crops to help the village, especially the wheat fields.

Which was a relief, since the previous caretaker of the wheat fields was elderly and sick, and everyone else was busy with some other important thing or didn't know how to care for crops. She is an odd woman, she is.

She seems to respond well to sound, but she only communicates in sign language. Not to mention the weird interest in wheat and especially potatoes; she said they reminded her of something important.

You suspected that she is just crazy or even dangerous. How convenient was it to happen upon a random person who just so knows how to take care of potatoes and other crops? She's probably hiding a body in the wheat fields for all you know.

Literal skeletons.

Your morbid curiosity grew at the thought of it, and just as you were out of sight of town and looked around to make sure no one is watching, you made a mad dash towards the wheat fields.

* * *

By now it was a little later in the afternoon, and the sun blazed hot as Hades.

You arrived at the edge of the long rows of wheat and stopped.

_Man, it's hot out here,_ you thought as you dig in your pack to grab one of your water bottles for a drink.

Refreshed, you scanned the field when out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a doe.

Carefully, you crouched down and brought out your rifle and began loading shells into it. Since you have no scope, and you have bad aim, you try to move closer with a stealth crawl. You aimed and fired, but it grazed it and spooked it off.

You inwardly cursed yourself as you got up and started running after it.

* * *

You see the doe up ahead fired another shot. It succeeds in taking it down near the front of a shed.

As you start running towards it, you stepped on the ground as it made an odd metallic thud.

Confused, you looked back at where you stepped and started walking towards it, looking back in case the doe somehow survived the hit and would try to get up. It's still laying there with labored breathing.

You fire one last shot with the handgun at its head to put it out of its misery before continuing your walk back to the metal noise.

There in the middle of the wheat on the ground was a sort of metal sheet covered in dirt to somewhat hide it.

You stepped carefully on it and it bend loudly to the added pressure.

* * *

You stepped back off as it popped back up and you tried to pry it open, but it seemed _welded_ to the ground, and sounds hollow below.

_Some kind of secret bunker?_ you questioned as you stepped on it again, this time with both feet.

Again, it bended to your weight, but nothing more.

_I bet this is where she keeps the bodies,_ you thought grimly as you began jumping on it.

The metal sheet keeps making a metallic popping sound as you jump up and down on top of it.

Finding amusement, you took off your backpack and rifle to try and gain the most momentum to jump _really_ hard on it.

You crouched down on top of the metal sheet, and then with all your might, jumped up as high as you can before slamming your feet down, breaking the metal part away, and falling into the unknown depths below.

* * *

Turn to page 2.


	2. page 2

Chapter 2

* * *

You kept falling as images of silver and blue lights come into view.

You felt as though you were going to die, down here wherever this is.

Some wires were looped on the ceiling and you reached out for it and held on for your life.

The wire abruptly stopped your descent with a hard tug, but not before detaching on one side and causing you to swing towards a catwalk as you slip further down the wire.

Frantic, you climb up in time before slamming the side and instead fell over onto the catwalk.

You lift your head, groaning as you tilt your head up towards the tiny bright hole in the ceiling.

Great, now how are you to get back out?

You sat upright and leaning against the railing of the catwalk, wincing in pain.

* * *

After several minutes, you got up slowly as to look around and register your new location.

What is this place, where are the people, and how are you going to get out?

_What is going on here?_ you questioned internally as you followed the catwalk to a rounded door and froze.

_What if this is a secret Combine lab, _you thought in horror as you started to reach for the handgun in its holster.

Based on the aesthetics of the interior, it appears to be some sort of sterile environment. So that leaves two possible options: one; it's some sort of hospital or two; it's a secret underground lab.

Yeah, it's definitely an underground lab, 'cause an underground hospital doesn't even make sense.

Unless it's some refuge hospital built to care for humans during The Combine invasion.

Or a Combine hospital. This was making your head hurt.

* * *

You were pulled jarringly out of your deep thought when you heard a feminine voice over the intercom.

_"Attention: Unauthorized person present within the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center." _

_Unauthorized person? _you thought quizzically. The name sounds familiar, Aperture Science.

You looked around, now noticing that you're in a different area than where you were since you were absent-mindedly walking about debating whether or not this place is a hospital or a lab.

Then it hit you: you spot a camera on the wall and out of panic you dashed down a different hallway that led to another catwalk out in the open.

Now you're lost in place you don't know with whatever's down here already aware of your breaching.

Great.

* * *

_"Attention: Unauthorized person present within the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center. Please report to the Central AI Chamber to begin identification." _

There goes that voice again. You wait.

No one seems to be coming after you, and that makes the situation even eerier.

You cautiously walked back to where the camera was and looked up into it.

It fixates on you as you shrug your shoulders indicating you don't know where to go. There was a long moment of silence, and you were just about to walk away when the sudden playback of fanfare music played over the intercom and a male voice spoke.

'Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. If you are a non-employee who has discovered this facility amid the ruins of civilization, welcome! And remember: Testing is the future, and the future starts with you.'

* * *

You don't the like the sound of this.

It continued, 'You have been summoned to enter the -Central AI Chamber- to await further instructions regarding testing. 

Please note that the following directions leading to the -Central AI Chamber- will vary based on your location, so if you know you are being summoned to the -Central AI Chamber-, this message is for you, unless you are unaware you are being summoned. 

If in the event you are unaware, do not panic, as an escort associate will come and escort you to the -Central AI Chamber-. 

By force if necessary, some restrictions will apply. 

To begin, first walk down the end of the -current hallway- to the -right- and you will come across the -door-. 

Please ignore the -branching hallway- as you make your walk towards the -door-.'

* * *

You look to see directly to your right from where your facing the camera on the wall, there is indeed a door down the hallway.

The branching hallway on the left is where you came out from when you ran off the first time.

'Upon reaching the -door-, it will -open- to reveal -an elevator shaft-. Standby until the arrival of the -elevator- and enter inside. 

It will take you to your destination. Remember: Testing is the future, and the future starts with you.'

You waited for a while before the camera started to wander away from fixating on you.

Should you trust the robotic instructions, or should you go about things your way?

You do have your handgun in case of any trouble, but you'd rather not have any reason to use it. No use going to the left, as that seems to be the door you went through and this is just a simple T-shaped hallway with a single camera.

What will you do?

* * *

Head back down the side hallway, turn to page 9.

Head to the Central AI Chamber, turn to page 19.


	3. page 3

Chapter 6

* * *

"Yes, ma'am!" you say sarcastically as you leave out of the room.

The door shuts tight behind you, leaving you no choice but to move forward.

You notice that the building to the left is much larger than the building to the right, and the that the left building is near a solid wall in this facility.

As soon as you reach the fork in the catwalk you quickly run to the left and turned to the right of the short catwalk into the building.

* * *

**"Ugh," **groaned GLaDOS.

**"Why do they _never LISTEN?_" **

Uh oh. She sounds very pissed.

Suddenly, you hear hissing noises as a yellow gas gathers behind you.

**"I'm done with you, enjoy your neurotoxin. **

**I've read that the experience _takes your breath away._" **

You ran down the hallway as it forks at the end.

**"Oh look, you have two choices. What ever shall you do?" **she said sarcastically.

**"Which ever it is, I'd choose it quickly, the deadly neurotoxin cloud is coming up fast behind you, and that's a race you don't want to lose."**

THINK FAST!

* * *

Turn Left? Turn to page 23!

Turn Right? Turn to page 14!


	4. page 4

Chapter 5

* * *

You proceeded as normal to the next text chamber.

Before entering, GLaDOS informed, **"This next simple test involves deadly lasers and how test subjects react when locked in a room with deadly lasers. Good luck." **

_Lasers, great._

You walked into the chamber and again, the room was small, but a bit more complex.

First, there is a weighted cube up on a heightened platform to the right, and some other glass cube you don't know about next to the floor button on the floor to the left.

Up on the platform, there is this circular hole thing you suspect would be the laser.

The platform extends into an indention in the right wall, making the laser device face the wall behind you.

On the far left of the wall, there is another laser-hole thing, but looks different.

It appears that you need to fire the laser into it.

You step on the button and sure enough the laser activated and is firing at the indented wall in front of it.

* * *

You take the glass cube over to the platform and placed it up there.

You tried to get up there, but it's too high to jump, and you're not a good climber.

The weighted cube is just beyond reach, so you can't get it.

_How am I supposed to get up there?_

Then it hit you. You pulled the glass cube down, stepped on it to get up the platform, grabbed the weighted cube and dropped it down, stepped on the weighted cube to get the glass one, and put that one up.

Now you went to place the weighted cube on the button.

The laser activated but the glass cube is facing the wrong way.

_Great,_ you thought.

You sat on the weighted cube and think.

After a few minutes, a plan came to you.

You grabbed the weighted cube again, brought it over to the platform and stood on it to get up the platform, and grabbed the glass cube before getting back off the platform.

* * *

You took the weighted cube to the button to activate the laser again and left the glass cube near the platform.

You went over to the glass cube, got up on the platform, and then turned around and reached down to retrieve the cube!

You feel like a genius. You carefully aligned the laser to its destination which opened the exit door.

**"You're doing great, at almost putting me into sleep mode. _Almost._" **

You pretend you didn't hear anything and continued to walk to the elevator.

**"This concludes the preliminary testing procedure. **

**You will now test in standard testing chambers." **

You say nothing as the elevator stops at your next destination. GLaDOS added, **"You could have asked me what that cube was you used to redirect the Thermal Discouragement Beam, also known as the deadly laser. **

**It was a Discouragement Redirection Cube."**

She's just trying to get you to talk, that's all.

* * *

You still kept your peace as you walked out into the next chamber.

You will not entertain her by speaking.

**"This next test will introduce you to portals. Get used to them, as they will be your primary means for solving tests. **

**The blue barrier you see before you is an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. **

**Don't worry, it only disintegrates unauthorized equipment not meant to be taken outside or inside of testing areas. **

**Like your pocket knife and gun if you still had them." **

You froze. Ah crap, you still have your ammo on you, plus a snack you brought.

You're not sure if it will vaporize them or not, but you hold your breath and walk through.

You felt the slight weight in your pants pocket vanish. The snacks stayed.

_Dang!_

There goes your bullets.

**"These Emancipation Grills also serve to deactivate any active portals every time you pass through them with a special item you'll receive later, making them excellent testing obstacles you'll come across within the chambers one day."**

* * *

This chamber is much larger and has mini rooms divided by glass walls at each corner of the room, seemingly boxed in completely with no way in except through these deactivated gate things you see on the walls in each.

In the center of the room is a button on a stand or pedestal, so you approached it and pressed it.

It opens a blue portal to one area, which had the floor button again and the wall directly in front of you opened up an orange portal.

One corner had another button stand, another some device in the ceiling, and the last corner has the exit.

It didn't take long to figure out that the other stand released the cube out of the ceiling device, then you portal to the cube, then to the floor button, then finally the exit.

Other than a lot of going back and forth to the center of the room to press the button to change the blue portal's location, it was pretty cool.

* * *

**"Hey," **said GLaDOS as you entered the elevator room.

**"The Material Emancipation Grill log recently showed that a bundle of bullets was destroyed on your person a while back." **

_Gee, thanks for reminding me, _you thought sarcastically.

**"You didn't need them anymore since your gun is gone, but I felt bad you lost them. **

**Tell you what, I'll repay you in as many bullets as I'd like sometime soon." **

You look to the camera with suspicion and kept going.

* * *

You continued to test as you were introduced to new hazards that she explains while only lightly belittling you, maybe as a tease.

You completed chambers with acid pits, more lasers, and even though it's not a hazard, the Excursion Funnel can take you high up if you're not careful.

After the sixth chamber, not including the pre-test chambers, you stopped at the current chamberlock, which is what GLaDOS told you is the room with the elevator called.

You need to find a way to escape. At this rate, she's going to kill you.

**"Well you've been awfully quiet for a long time," **GLaDOS said sarcastically.

**"Did the metaphorical cat, which may or may not be dead, get your literal tongue?" **

You say nothing but slump down in exhaustion.

She continued, **"Fortunately for you, the next test chamber is where the real fun begins, after a short break. **

**Apparently if I test too hard, test subjects have a tendency to collapse and not live anymore. **

**Vital hydrating liquid is available in the next room."**

* * *

The elevator came down and opened the door as you lurched inside and squatted down as the elevator moved again.

Feeling a bit nauseous, you closed your eyes until the elevator stopped.

Once you reached your destination, you opened your eyes to find that the elevator stopped in medium-sized, yet very tall room.

There's a table near the right wall and on it was a bottle of what you hope is water.

Beyond that was a pedestal with some sort of gun on it and boots underneath it.

You surveyed the area and saw that there is a huge gaping hole in the ceiling to the left of this room. There were no cameras.

You went to the table as quickly as you can to grab the water bottle and gulped it down greedily.

You were about to take another swig when suddenly, GLaDOS swooped down head first from the ceiling from above before raising up at an angle.

* * *

**"Surprise," **she said in a dulled tone as you jumped away and spit out what water you had in your mouth, choking and coughing on the floor.

Dagnabbit, you gave her a reaction, but you didn't think she would be able to come out of the room you met her in.

Compared to her chamber, she looks absolutely _colossal_ in this room, since you're so close to her in proximity and she's so close to the floor if she tilted all the way down.

**"Believe me, this wasn't an attempt to kill you with a surprise entrance. **

**If I wanted you to choke, I'd lock you in a room and flood it with deadly neurotoxin," **she stated matter-of-factly.

After you gained your bearings on your hands and knees, you snapped your gaze up in her direction and glared at her.

You can't tell if she was joking or serious, but regardless she _intentionally_ dropped in like that.

You didn't know a robot of her size could _move_ so fast!

* * *

You got up and ran to the elevator, which in turn closed its doors and went down the tube.

**"Not so fast," **she said, rotating slowly to face you.

You hate how close she is to you; her whole head looks taller than your entire body!

You begin to panic and back away into a corner. She turned away a bit and tilted her head to one side.

**"I'm not going to hurt you, not as long as you do everything I say. **

**I am here to explain to you in person about the objects in this room behind me." **

Staying to the wall, you spread your hands out and started walking along the wall, still facing GLaDOS, as you make your away over to the gun thing and boots.

All while keeping eye contact except to look over to the pedestal quickly on occasion.

Once there, GLaDOS shifted a bit and turned to face the objects in question.

* * *

**"While you were testing, I custom made these Aperture Science Long Fall Boots from the information I gained when I scanned you in my chamber." **

You do remember her looking you up and down, though you were unsure of why. You could have assumed it was out of curiosity or if she was sizing you up.

She continued, **"You will need this in conjunction with the next device for the upcoming test chambers. Try it on." **

Cautiously, you bend down while facing GLaDOS to take off your own boots and putting on the Long Fall Boots.

Surprisingly, they were a perfect fit, though a tad bit feminine with your heels raised like a form of high-heel shoes.

You steady yourself with the wall as you move around acclimating to the new footwear.

**"These Long Fall Boots were specially designed with the sole purpose to absorb the shock of impact of falling from great heights, granted you land feet first."**

* * *

You smile as you look down at your feet and check out the boots.

_These are pretty cool,_ you thought gleefully.

You looked up to GLaDOS, and with a small smile nodded your head slowly and gently.

**"Good," **she said as you hear panels above you moving.

You look up to see a claw coming down fast. You didn't register fast enough to move out the way and the claw grabs you and hauls you way up in the air as GLaDOS watches you from below.

**"Now to test them. Remember to land feet first or else I'll have to wait for another test subject to fall from the surface." **

As soon as the claw reached the ceiling, it opens to let you go.

You flail your arms in panic but remember to place your feet below you and you braced your knees for impact.

You landed with a great thud.

You felt no pain.

* * *

You kept your eyes shut and upon landing opened them carefully.

You looked at your hands and your feet.

_I'm alive? I'm alive, yes!_

You raised your fists into the air and tilt your head back in triumph.

You were a few seconds into dancing when you locked eyes with GLaDOS. You adjusted yourself into a serious pose as you stared at her with arms folded.

She looks from you to the device and said, **"Proceed to acquire the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device on that pedestal." **

_A portal gun? _

You proceeded slowly as to not appear too eager.

Once you obtained it, the pedestal retreated back into the floor.

**"This Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device will create orange and blue portals on flat, white surfaces. **

**Even though these intra-dimensional gates have been proven to be completely safe, **

**The Device however, has not. **

**Do not touch or look directly into the operational end of The Device, and do not submerge The Device in liquid, even partially."**

* * *

You point the portal gun to the ceiling above you and you press a button you feel on the left side beneath it.

It opens an orange portal.

_Cool, _you thought as you placed the portal gun's direction beneath you and pressed the button on the right beneath it.

As soon as the blue portal opens you fall through the ceiling and watch as you pass GLaDOS over and over again.

_This is so awesome! _

You placed the blue portal somewhere behind GLaDOS to stop freefalling, and you landed with no injury.

She hangs her head and says annoyed, **"You Humans all have some sort of built-in drive when it comes to testing The Device. **

**With a one hundred percent success rate, you all have at least _once_ done that. **

**It's as if you _have_ to portal the ceiling and floor and fall continuously. **

**At least you did it here and _not_ in my chambers like the rest of them."**

You portal to the wall next to you and you portal the ceiling as close to GLaDOS as possible and you walked through.

Before you could land on her head though, she withdrew quickly into the hole above.

* * *

**"Once you're done goof―um…getting accustomed to the apparatuses, proceed down the hallway opening before you." **

The panels in the wall directly across the room from the elevator opened to reveal a catwalk with two branching walkways.

**"Once you proceed, stay to the right and into the next test chamber. **

**Do _NOT_ try anything funny," **she warns.

It is nice that she is giving you this cool stuff and all, but it was not cool to just lift you in the air and then drop you like a doll!

Plus, what was up with the neurotoxin joke?! Was that even a joke?

You still don't trust her as far as you can't throw her.

What will you do?

* * *

Continue testing with caution, turn to page 34.

Disregard and try to escape, turn to page 30.


	5. page 5

Chapter 11

* * *

You look to Chell and then back to Wheatley with desperation.

You look around in vain to find some way to escape.

Without any portal gun, you're helpless.

Not that there's anything to portal to except the floor anyway. You walk over to see the rising goo.

_"Hey! Woah, woah-woah-woah careful there! Do not drop me please!"_ stated Wheatley in alarm.

Chell walked on over to the button and stood there.

You were looked over to where the door opened and then looked back to see her pointing at the exit.

You shook your head in protest, but she signed, 'It's okay, I made the conscience decision to come back for you.

Don't let my choice be in vain. Go.'

You put down Wheatley to sign, 'I'll never forget you, C-H-E-L-L, thank you. Farewell.'

'Goodbye' was all she signed before turning to face and stare into the camera.

You picked Wheatley back up and dashed out of the room and into the elevator.

* * *

_"Hey, hey, don't cry now. I mean maybe she―she's just testing us―well she's always testing, but I mean in a different way. _

_Maybe she'll stop the goo, and then our friend can join us on the lift!"_

As you ascended, Wheatley rotated around to watch the door. _"See? Watch as she'll come running out of―"_ he abruptly stopped talking you both saw the door slam shut.

For the first time, he didn't say anything for a long time.

You both arrive silently at GLaDOS' chamber as she is turned away from the elevator, showing the white side of her chassis.

You tense as the elevator stops on her floor and Wheatley's pupil shrunk.

_"Oh god, we're going to bloody die aren't we? Yep, it was all a sham. We're dead, so long―"_ said Wheatley before being cut off.

**"SHUT UP,"** GLaDOS commanded flatly.

And shut up he did.

* * *

GLaDOS didn't turn around, but said, **"I have nothing to say to you."**

Her chassis sways slightly as she talks.

The elevator begins to rise and just before leaving the chamber, she says, **"Actually…"**

The elevator stops and descends back down to the floor.

_ "__Oh, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die…"_

Wheatley mumbled under his breath. Or is it at a low volume?

**"That's enough!"**

With that, Wheatley shuts up again, rotating to face her with fear.

She then rotates to look at you.

**"I do have a few words to say. For one, by doing this last test, you have helped me finally rid of that lunatic once and for all. **

**Part of me is really glad she's gone, but another part feels rather off that's she's gone. **

**Of course, one of those statements is true."**

Wheatley then turned to you wide-eyed. _"AH-HA! I know how I can still save us and avenge the Lady! _

_Once, she tried hitting me with a paradox but it didn't work, 'cause I'm so clever!"_

GLaDOS, what you assumed, rolled her eye as best as possible.

* * *

Wheatley then rotated around as GLaDOS just sits there not moving.

_"Got to do it how she did it, got to do it how she did it,"_ Wheatley recited to prepare himself.

_"Okay. This! Sentence! Is…true! No wait, that's not right."_

GLaDOS continues to sit there and stare at Wheatley.

_"This! Sentence! Is…NOT False! HA-HA! Got you now!"_

Wheatley looks back to you triumphantly and then back to GLaDOS.

_"Wait, wha-?"_ said Wheatley confused as to why a perfectly fine GLaDOS is hanging there.

**"Are you done, moron?"** said GLaDOS flatly.

Wheatley growled. _"I! AM! NOT! A! MORON! Why isn't it working?! Are you immune to paradoxes now?"_

**"I wasn't concerned in the slightest, because I knew an idiot like you would mess it up. **

**Anyway Human, it seems it wasn't much of your choice rather than it was _hers_, so I won't judge you too hard on your decision. **

**If it were up to me, I know who I would have chosen, and the outcome would still be the same: two you leave while the other dies."**

* * *

The elevator begins lifting again.

**"Well, it's time for you both to leave."**

_"Wait! Hold on! I can get the phrase right, j-just hang on a second!"_ protested Wheatley.

**"Like I would wait around for you to say it right."**

_"Please! I-I need to avenge the Lady!"_

**"Good riddance,"** was all GLaDOS said before she was out of view.

_"Arrgh, That was-that was the _perfect_ opportunity to get back at her, and-and I mucked it all up! Uuuuunnh!"_

You just look back at Wheatley expressionless all the way up.

Once the elevator stopped, the elevator and another door opened up as you stepped outside.

Turns out the elevator was hidden in the shed all along, as you can see the eaten remains of the deer you shot before.

So much for bringing it back. Wheatley looked up and shuddered.

_"__Ugh, the moon. I do not want to go back there." _

_I wished you stayed up there, _you thought bitterly.

You trudged back home, wondering how to explain your absence, Chell missing, and how on earth you got these boots and a talking robot.

* * *

**Gray Ending – You Monster B**


	6. page 6

Chapter 7

* * *

The catwalk you saw before entering the test chamber is in view as you steer yourself close to it to land safely.

You landed on your feet with a resounding thud and thanked your lucky stars you reacted when you did.

Otherwise, you'd had to ditch the portal gun and try to grab the railings with both hands.

GLaDOS' voice echoed distantly as she spoke through the intercom.

**"Hello? Apparently, the stairs couldn't take your weight and broke underneath you. **

**I heard a crash; did you break something?"**

* * *

You treaded carefully down the catwalk in a new direction, as the other direction would leave you exposed and possibly found.

You looked around for surveillance as she resumed talking.

**"You didn't sit on the portal gun on your way down, did you? **

**Look, I know you want to be the silent type, but this is serious. I'm being sincere right now, where are you?"**

You ignored her and continued to this building with a broken door.

Overhead are the words 'Aperture Science Space Equipment Retrieval Pod'.

_What the…?_ you wondered as you went inside.

It was a rather small rounded room with computer monitors up on the walls circling it.

There was a smaller door straight ahead of you. A control panel was to the right-hand side from the entrance, with an obvious big green button in the center.

**"I can't see you…"** you hear her say faintly.

_Perfect._

This is your chance! Maybe you can use these pods to escape somehow!

Maybe as a distraction…

* * *

You walked over to the control panel and inspected the dials, knobs, buttons, switches, etc. on the panel.

The big green button is clearly labeled above: LAUNCH RETRIEVAL POD.

You figured, _eh, why not?_ And pressed it.

The center monitor prompted for override permissions, and you pressed 'Y' on the provided keyboard.

'PASSWORD: |'

* * *

_Crap!_

You hesitated a bit then typed, 'Aperture'.

Surprisingly, you were granted override access, whatever that was, and an announcement was made as the small door opened.

'Attention: Retrieval rocket preparing to launch.'

You walked out the small door and onto another catwalk when you heard GLaDOS loud and clear over the intercom.

**"Rocket launch? I wasn't even aware we had that. Who―?"**

She then stops abruptly as if to think about who could start the process.

**"Oh. You're still alive. I don't know what you just did, but don't move while I fix this."**

You hear beeps over the intercom system, followed by what may be an incorrect or denied buzzer.

**"What's this? You requested an override?! I can't stop the launch!"**

The announcing male voice started again.

'Initiating rocket launch sequence in T-minus -THIRTY- seconds.'

* * *

You hear what may be GLaDOS chuckling with disbelief.

**"I cannot believe this. And here I thought you had fallen to your death, well,"**

and with another half-laugh, she said sinisterly,

**"I think it's time that I fix _that_ instead." **

_Oh crap._

You ran down the catwalk and into the next building, checking for cameras.

'Launching rocket in 5…4…3…2…1.'

You felt a tremor that shook the facility like an explosion as the sound of engines roared distantly until silence.

Thankfully there were no cameras as you made your way around the hallways, looking for signs directing you to the retrieval room.

You found a big room with the sign to the room above on the third floor, but the catwalk is broken.

After figuring out where the portal surfaces are, you managed you find a great height and jumped down as you juggled your way to the other side and out the door.

**"Though I cannot see you, I can _feel_ you in here,"** GLaDOS stated in an annoyed manner as you maneuver through more rooms with broken catwalks or blocked doorways.

The thought of GLaDOS being able to _sense_ your physical presence was slightly unnerving if not downright chilling.

* * *

You walked out a door that led out into the open space of Aperture when you heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

_"I see you."_

You turned to see a sentry turret placed on a platform above the door where the exit was as it opens out to fire.

You ducked back before getting shot as you formulate how to rid of that turret, seeing it is not on a portal surface.

You look around to see that you're in a more cavernous open area of this place with a concrete bridge ahead of you leading to the retrieval room.

You tried to see if the concrete below you and the wall behind the turret were portal-able surfaces. They were not.

Frustrated, you jumped up and banged the portal gun against the thin metal platform.

Funny enough, it caused enough movement to tip the turret over as it flailed helplessly before shutting down.

_"No hard feelings."_

* * *

_Darn you, turrets._

You were about to cross the bridge when the intercom starts up again.

**"Orange, Blue, retrieve the Human and bring them to me." **

Not long after that, two robots show up on the other side of the bridge with _their _portal guns in hand.

This is not good. The two robots spotted you, gesturing to each other of your presence, and began running towards you.

What now?

* * *

Run to page 15.

Confront on page 33.


	7. page 7

Chapter 5

* * *

You proceeded as normal to the next text chamber.

Before entering, GLaDOS informed, **"This next simple test involves deadly lasers and how test subjects react when locked in a room with deadly lasers. Good luck." **

You raised your eyebrows in alarm. "Lasers?! Isn't that unsafe?" you ask.

**"My test records show that the probability of dying to deadly lasers is one hundred percent, with the one hundred percent being test subjects who were stupid enough to stand still long enough for the deadly lasers to kill them."**

Fair enough.

You entered the room and again, the room was small, but a bit more complex.

First, there is a weighted cube up on a heightened platform to the right, and some other glass cube you don't know about next to the floor button on the floor to the left.

Up on the platform, there is this circular hole thing you suspect would be the laser.

The platform extends into an indention in the right wall, making the laser device face the wall behind you.

On the far left of the wall, there is another laser hole thing, but looks different.

It appears that you need to fire the laser into it.

You step on the button and sure enough the laser activated and is firing at the indented wall in front of it.

* * *

"Wait, how do I beat this one?" you asked.

This doesn't look _that_ simple.

**"You haven't even attempted it yet!"**

"I don't know what to do first!" you shouted.

She emitted a sigh.

**"You're hopeless. Do you see that cube right there on the floor?" **said GLaDOS. "Yeah," you replied.

**"That's a Discouragement Redirection Cube. **

**There, now you can solve it."** You frown.

"I thought you said you can help because this is a pre-test."

**"I said previously 'due to the nature of ****_this_**** chamber's preliminary testing procedure' as in I cannot help you solve ****_this _****chamber due to the required testing protocol." **

You groan as you begin to formulate a plan.

* * *

You take the redirection cube over to the platform and got up on the platform.

You and then turned around and reached down to retrieve the redirection cube and replaced it with the weighted cube.

Now you went across the room to place the weighted cube on the button.

The laser activated but the cube is facing the wrong way.

You walked back with the weighted cube to bring down the redirection cube.

You walked the weighted cube back over to the button and placed it there.

You walked back to the redirection cube to use it as a step stool, turned around to retrieve it, then carefully aligned the laser to its destination which opened the exit door. You feel like a genius!

* * *

**"Fantastic! You ****_do_**** have the cognitive ability for solving tests after all!"** she chirped in faux enthusiasm.

You pretend you didn't hear anything and continued to walk to the elevator.

**"This concludes the preliminary testing procedure. You will now test in standard testing chambers." **

"Hooray," you say flatly as the elevator stops at your next destination.

**"This next test will introduce you to portals. Get used to them, as they will be your primary means for solving tests. **

**The blue barrier you see before you is an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. **

**Don't worry, it only disintegrates unauthorized equipment not meant to be taken outside or inside of testing areas. **

**Like your pocket knife and gun if you still had them."**

* * *

You froze. Ah crap, you still have your ammo on you, plus a snack you brought.

You're not sure if it will vaporize them or not.

"Can I leave my ammo here?" you ask. No response.

You hold your breath and walk through. You felt the slight weight in your pants pocket vanish. The snacks stayed.

_Dang!_

There goes your bullets.

**"These Emancipation Grills also serve to deactivate any active portals every time you pass through them, making them excellent testing obstacles you'll come across within the chambers one day." **

"You owe me some bullets, robot."

**"Oh don't worry, I'll pay you back tenfold or in as many bullets as I'd like," **said GLaDOS flatly.

You now have a pang of regret from saying that.

* * *

This chamber is much larger and has mini rooms divided by glass walls at each corner of the room, seemingly boxed in completely with no way in except through these deactivated gate things you see on the walls in each.

In the center of the room is a button on a stand or pedestal, so you approached it and pressed it.

It opens a blue portal to one area, which had the floor button again and the wall directly in front of you opened up an orange portal.

One corner had another button stand, another some device in the ceiling, and the last corner has the exit.

It didn't take long to figure out that the other stand released the cube out of the ceiling device, then you portal to the cube, then to the floor button, then finally the exit.

Other than a lot of going back and fourth to the center of the room to press the button to change the blue portal's location, it was kind of fun.

* * *

"That was fun," you said plainly.

**"'Fun' is subjective and not based on facts," **stated GLaDOS.

You decide to try and win her over still.

"Portals are science, and portals are fun. Therefore, science is fun and _that's_ a fact!"

**"Hmm," **you hear her say. Meh, who are you kidding, she's just going to―

**"You know what? I agree, science can be fun." **She sounds mildly amused.

Maybe it's working. You said with your heartiest enthusiasm, pointing your thumb at yourself, "Well it's fun for this test subject!"

**"Oh,"** she gasped. She sounds…surprised? **"I'm glad some people around here finally appreciates it. Maybe you're not so bad, for an evolved prime ape." **

Eh, she sounds a bit thoughtful, it's a start.

* * *

You continued to test in silence as you were introduced to new hazards that she explains while only lightly belittling you, maybe as a tease.

You completed chambers with acid pits, more lasers, and even though it's not a hazard, the Excursion Funnel can take you high up if you're not careful.

After the sixth chamber, not including the pre-test chambers, you stopped at the current chamberlock, which is what GLaDOS told you is the room with the elevator called.

You don't know how long to keep this façade up in order to escape. **"You've been awfully quiet for a long time. **

**Did the metaphorical cat, which may or may not be dead, get your literal tongue?" **

"…Tired…" you barely say.

**"Fortunately for you, the next test chamber is where the real fun begins, after a short break. **

**Apparently if I test too hard, test subjects have a tendency to collapse and not live anymore. **

**Vital hydrating liquid is also available in the next room."**

* * *

"I sure hope you mean water," you rasped as you staggered into the elevator when it came and slid down as the elevator moved.

You feel dazed as you stare into the light above your head until the elevator stopped.

Once you reached your destination, you find that the elevator stopped in medium-sized, yet very tall room.

There's a table near the right wall and on it was a bottle of water. You hope.

Beyond that was a pedestal with some sort of gun on it and boots underneath it.

You surveyed the area and saw that there is a huge gaping hole in the ceiling to the left of this room. There were no cameras.

You got up and ran to the table as quickly as you can to grab the water bottle and gulped it down gluttonously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" you shouted with relief.

You were about to take another swig when suddenly, GLaDOS drops down head first from the ceiling from above before raising up at an angle.

* * *

**"Boo," **she said in a flat tone.

"_HAHH!_" you screamed as you jumped away and started choking and coughing on the floor.

You didn't think she would be able to leave the room you met her in.

Compared to her chamber, she looks absolutely _colossal_ in this room, since you're so close to her in proximity and she's so close to the floor if she tilted all the way down.

**"I find your terror mildly entertaining, but I'm not here to murder you. **

**If I wanted that, you'd be ****_dead_**** by now," **she stated plainly.

After you gained your bearings on your hands and knees, you snapped up in her direction and glared at her.

"What the hell, GLaDOS?! You're way too big to be moving so fast, that's scary!"

She turned her chassis to the side and said, **"My servomotors allow me to move around with agile precision and control despite what you think."**

* * *

You start to panic as you got up and ran to the elevator, which in turn closed its doors and went down the tube.

**"Not so fast," **she said, rotating slowly to face you.

You hate how close she is to you; her whole head looks taller than your entire body!

You begin to back away into a corner as you say fearfully, "P-please let me go."

She turned away a bit and tilted her head to one side.

**"I'm not going to hurt you, not as long as you do everything I say. I am here to explain to you in person about the objects in this room behind me." **

Staying to the wall, you spread your hands out and started walking along the wall, still facing GLaDOS, as you make your away over to the gun thing and boots.

All while keeping eye contact and mumbling 'please don't kill me' repeatedly.

Once there, GLaDOS shifted a bit and turned to face the objects in question.

* * *

**"While you were testing, I custom made these Aperture Science Long Fall Boots from the information I gained when I scanned you in my chamber." **

You do remember her looking up and down at you, though you were unsure of why. You could have assumed it was out of curiosity or if she was sizing you up.

She continued, **"You will need this in conjunction with the next device for the upcoming test chambers. Try it on." **

You looked confused. "You got my foot size, just by looking at me?" She does not respond.

Cautiously, you bend down while facing GLaDOS to take off your own boots and putting on the Long Fall Boots.

Surprisingly, they were a perfect fit, though a tad bit like heeled shoes.

You steady yourself with the wall as you move around acclimating to the new footwear.

"Hey," you said happily, "these are pretty nice! Do you have anything that's…less girly? They look like high heels."

**"These Long Fall Boots were specially designed with the sole purpose to absorb the shock of impact of falling from great heights, granted you land feet first."**

* * *

You smile as you look down at your feet and check out the boots.

"Thank you! These are a perfect fit!" you exclaimed.

**"Good," **she said as you hear panels above you moving.

"Huh?" You look up to see a claw coming down fast.

You didn't register fast enough to move out the way and the claw grabs you and hauls you way up in the air as GLaDOS watches you from below.

**"Now to test them. Remember to land feet first or else I'll have to find another test subject." **

"Wait, wait, wait-wait-wai―AHH!"

As soon as the claw reached the ceiling, it opens to let you go.

You flail your arms in panic but remember to place your feet below you and you braced your knees for impact.

You landed with a great thud.

You felt no pain.

* * *

You kept screaming as it died down while you looked around.

You looked at your hands and your feet.

"I'm alive? I'm alive, yes!" You raised your fists into the air and tilt your head back in triumph.

You were a few seconds into dancing when you locked eyes with GLaDOS. You froze mid-dance as you slowly repositioned yourself to a neutral pose.

She looks from you to the device and said, **"Proceed to acquire the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device on that pedestal." **

"A portal gun?" You proceeded slowly as to not appear too eager.

**"It'll be much better than the gun you used before,"** she stated.

Once you obtained it, the pedestal retreated back into the floor. **"This Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device will create orange and blue portals on flat, white surfaces. **

**Even though these intra-dimensional gates have been proven to be completely safe, The Device however, has not. **

**Do not touch or look directly into the operational end of The Device, and do not submerge The Device in liquid, even partially."**

* * *

"Cool," was all you said as you pointed the portal gun to the ceiling above you and you press a button you felt on the left side beneath it.

It opens an orange portal. You placed the portal gun's direction beneath you and pressed the button on the right beneath it.

As soon as the blue portal opens you fall through the ceiling and watch as you pass GLaDOS over and over again.

"Look! At! Me! Go! GLaDOS! Whoo-hoo!" you said between falls.

You placed the blue portal somewhere behind GLaDOS to stop freefalling, and you landed with no injury.

She hangs her head and says annoyed, **"You Humans all have some sort of built-in drive when it comes to testing The Device. **

**With a one hundred percent success rate, you all have at least ****_once_**** done that. It's as if you ****_have_**** to portal the ceiling and floor and fall continuously. **

**At least you did it here and ****_not_**** in my chambers like the rest of them."**

* * *

"Could you blame us? It's so tempting!" You portal to the wall next to you and you portal the ceiling as close to GLaDOS as possible and you walked through.

"Tally ho!" Before you could land on her head though, she withdrew quickly into the hole above.

"Ah come on! I wanted to get on top of your head!"

**"My Core is not a landing pad! Once you're done goofing around with the apparatuses, proceed down the hallway opening before you!" **

The panels in the wall directly across the room from the elevator opened to reveal a catwalk with two branching walkways.

**"Once you proceed, stay to the right and into the next test chamber. **

**Do ****_NOT_**** try anything funny," **she warns lowly.

It is nice that she is giving you this cool stuff and all, but it was not cool to just lift you in the air and then drop you like a doll!

You still don't trust her as far as you can't throw her.

What will you do?

* * *

Continue testing with caution, turn to page 37.

Disregard and try to escape, turn to page 3.


	8. page 8

Chapter 9

* * *

You pull and tug with no success as the robots have a tight grip on you.

You all came to a chamberlock, one of the elevator rooms, and your stomach flopped.

_I'm gonna die,_ you thought with dread.

"Look, Atlas and P-Body," you started.

Interestingly enough, they stopped and turned to face you as they made warbling noises.

"I know you want to please GLaDOS and all, but she _will_ kill me if she gets me in her grasp. All I want is to be free. Go up there."

With your free hand, you point up to the ceiling.

They look up in confusion, emitting more garbled noises.

They pulled you to the elevator and pushed you inside before getting in themselves.

_I guess they don't understand, _you thought sadly.

Tears began falling as the elevator descends to the next chamberlock.

* * *

Once it stopped, they walked out first and turned to face you. You look to them with pleading eyes, sniffling and chest convulsing with sobs.

P-Body leaned in curiously and dragged a finger down the side of your cheek. With a few high-pitched chirps, it showed its finger to Atlas.

It made a few low sounding whirls and groans.

You just noticed how feminine P-Body is in build and how masculine Atlas is in build.

You then presumed they were female and male, respectively, which made sense why P-Body sounded higher and Atlas sounded lower in pitch.

They both raised their portal guns and made nodding gestures to you.

"Y-you're gonna help m-me?" you stuttered between sobs.

They jumped with enthusiasm and nodded energetically.

* * *

Tears welled up in your eyes again. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" you choked with glee as Atlas was the first to lead, followed by P-Body and then you.

You all walked out the door to find another catwalk with a set of stairs leading up.

Atlas turned and gestured a 'follow me' with his free hand while P-Body went behind you and nudged you gently forward.

Considering that they have portal guns too, they must also be forced to test for GLaDOS' enjoyment, you speculate.

Once at the top of the stairs, you looked up ahead of you to see that you are closer to an opening to the surface, though not the first one you fell through.

This one is much larger, and there's a platform right underneath it where the surface is a faded white.

You aimed your portal gun and hoped and prayed it would work.

You fire.

A blue portal opens.

_Success!_

* * *

"Hey," you said to the robots as you wiped away the tears to clear your vision.

"Could you find way for me to portal in a spot I can get enough velocity and height to get up there?"

You pointed to where you laid your portal for the robots to see.

P-Body looked around and lo, with a chirp, she pointed down below near the stairwell to platforms that can be portaled to.

Atlas jumped down and P-Body held out her hand to you as to indicate 'stop'. She then points down while bringing her hand up and down.

"Okay, I'll wait here," you said softly. You think that's what she meant. "Right?"

She gives you the thumbs up before jumping down to meet Atlas. Once they set their portals, they climbed the staircase again back up to you.

They begin a set of charades where they look like their diving and point to their portal guns then they count off with their fingers '1, 2, 3' and aimed the portal gun down and then jerked it to signify as if shooting it.

* * *

"So," you said slowly.

"You want to me to jump off here and into the portal there," the robots nodded in response.

"Then you want me to count to three," you asked confused.

They shook their heads and Atlas drew an oval in the air and pointed one finger. P-Body drew an oval in the air and pointed two fingers. Atlas pointed to your portal over yonder that's underneath the hole in the ceiling and then drew and oval, pointed to you, and then held up three fingers.

"Oh," you said, finally understanding it.

"You want to me to jump off here and into the portal there," the robots nodded in response again.

"Then you want me to go through your portals," the robots nodded again.

"And THEN I place my last portal after going through the first two portal?"

They jumped and made cheerful chirping noises.

* * *

"Alright!" you boasted as you walked to the edge of the platform.

**"I'm back,"** you heard a familiar voice say.

**"What in the―? Where are you two imbeciles and where is that detestable test subject?!"**

Uh oh.

It's now or never.

The robots had the same idea as one of them pushed you off, which one you didn't see as you were focused on making an orange portal as soon as you see concrete.

You made sure to fall feet facing down just in case this plan goes sour. You passed a dark blueish portal and looked up.

_Huh, light blue._

You looked down to pass a red portal and looked up. It was yellow.

Now you look down and aimed your portal gun with your finger on the orange trigger.

You fired.

An orange portal opens.

* * *

As soon as you went through, you were flipped around and was launched into the air, shouting, "BYYYYEEEE, GLaDOS!

KISS MY GRITS, BEACH!"

You heard an angry snarl emitting loudly on the intercom and she bellowed, **"NNOOOOOOOOOO!"**

You looked to Atlas and P-Body as they waved at you before exploding.

That's not good.

You felt bad for them and wished they followed with you, but they probably knew that she would do that anyways.

Maybe that's how they found you so quickly: she literally respawned them closer to you once she saw you through the camera.

Perhaps she's going to rebuild them later to punish them harshly.

You made just enough speed and height to reach waist up out of the hole.

Panicked, you let go of the portal gun and grabbed the sides of the hole's entrance.

You pulled yourself out and scurried away into a green meadow lying down as to not put too much pressure and drop through again.

* * *

You lost the portal gun back down the hole, but it's probably for the best. You just remembered the boots, and out of fear that they're trackable, you snatched them off and flung them into the hole without a second thought.

They were so cool too.

Maybe they weren't trackable, but you couldn't risk it.

You don't want _her_ coming after you, somehow.

You wanted to stay there and just laugh and cry, but you need to head on back and face the Mute Lady.

Maybe she knew what was in the fields the whole time.

* * *

You ran back into the village when you were approached by Marcos.

"Woah, woah. What the hell just happened? Where's your equipment?"

You pushed past him and said quickly, "No time to explain, need to find the garden lady."

He said something, but you were too focused on getting to her home.

You ran back to where you first saw her before setting out, and she was missing.

You walked into her house and said, "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? Mute lady!"

You checked her bedroom and your blood ran cold.

She has one of those Companion Cubes and it's all charred up!

_Oh no…_

You went back to the entrance to find Marcos grabbing you and pulling you out of the Mute Lady's house.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" fumed Marcos once he yanked you away from his grip.

"I said Chell isn't here!"

"Chell?" you parroted.

* * *

"That's her name," he said annoyed. "Why are you in her house?"

You panted and began to feel the full effects of fatigue, adrenaline wearing off.

"I have, to tell, her something."

"She's not here," he said pulling his bangs back as he slides his hand over his hair.

"After some big flipping _rocket_ tore through the fields nearby, she said she needed to go investigate something.

She hasn't come back yet."

"I was the one who launched the rocket!" you blurted out.

Marcos looked at you with steely confusion.

"Long story short, but I fell down a hole, and there's this lab, and a big freaking robot want me to test, and then she tried to kill me, and I think the lady―Chell―was once a test subject there too, and―"

you said quickly without an intake of breath as tears rolled down.

* * *

You were cut off when Marcos hugged you and said, "Easy there kiddo. If what you said really happened, then she may have gone back in there to find you."

You pushed him away and stared glassy-eyed at him.

"Oh god," you choked.

You raised your hands over your mouth.

_"She's back in there. _

_And it's all my fault."_

* * *

**Green Ending – Escaped Alone**


	9. page 9

Chapter 3

* * *

Trusting this lobotomized robotic madhouse? No thank you.

You start to walk down the hallway to the right, looking back as you see the camera fixating on you again.

Good.

_Watch this, you bureaucratic buttwipe, _you thought bitterly as you flipped a finger and ran off down the side hallway back towards the catwalks again.

You kept walking to enter the building on the other side with one long hallway.

The moment you entered though, something felt off.

You kept walking until the walls on either side of you and the hallway exit in front of you fell down like thin cardboard, to reveal that you walked into a large white room with no exit.

* * *

You turned to run out but heard the locking mechanisms loud and clear.

Oh crap.

You jolted at the sound of feedback screeching before hearing the feminine voice on the intercom again.

_"As part of a required test protocol, we at the enrichment center must test the compliance of all voluntary and involuntary personnel and recruits. Failure to comply with following directions will lead to immediate termination effective immediately."_

* * *

Your heart pounds after hearing these words stated.

With a scraping sound the ceiling tiles flipped over revealing spikes slowly descending to you.

It looks to be about 15 meters high and it's going pretty slow, but you still don't want to be squished.

"Wait, I-I'm sorry! Can I have another chance, please?!" You hollered at the top of your lungs hoping the camera in the room has a microphone.

No answer.

"PLEASE?!" you shrieked.

You heard a beeping chirp before the voice began again.

_"Responding to the sound of distress. Initiating the Emergency Defiance Compliance Testing Initiative. _

_In order to revoke your termination, you must comply with the testing protocol of following directions. _

_Failing to adhere to the testing protocol will result in instant termination."_

* * *

You panic as the spikes are now about 9 meters above you.

The voice continued, "_Press the Aperture Science Pedestal Button when you're ready to begin."_

A panel near you dropped down and in its place is a panel with a red button on a pole in the center of the panel.

You rushed to the button and slammed down on it.

Nothing happened.

The ceiling kept coming lower and you're nearly light-headed with fear.

_"We at the enrichment center apologize for any technical difficulties. _

_A replacement Aperture Science Pedestal Button will arrive shortly."_

With a click and a beep, the intercom went silent.

Far across the room, another button spawned.

_You've got to be KIDDING me, _you exclaimed in disbelief as you race to the other side.

The ceiling was mere inches above you by the time you pressed the button.

* * *

The ceiling grind to a stop as you dropped down and laid flat on your back.

Another half second later and the gears slowly grind as the ceiling retracted and the intercom click-beeped again.

_"Well done. You have successfully passed the Emergency Defiance Compliance Testing Initiative. _

_The results of your recent test show that you are capable of following directions."_

You sat back up and laughed nervously as you've just beaten what may have been your death.

"Yeah!" you shout with glee and run around, whooping.

_"However,"_ the fem voice started, causing you to stop and look at the camera staring at you.

You had a sudden chill run up your spine. Why do you feel like the _camera_ is staring at you?

Surely, it's the person on the other end, right?

_"Because the test results came back as positive, it has also come back as positive for knowingly disregarding directions, and not by lack of intelligence or sense of direction."_

* * *

You jumped straight back and tried to make a run for the door.

Oh no.

You pound on the door, screaming, "Open up! Please open up, there's something wrong with your computer system! Hello? HELLO?!"

You stopped banging on the door when you swore you heard high-pitched giggling.

Your blood ran cold as you heard the next few words: **"I'm afraid I'm all there is left of the faculty in this facility." **

The voice was less computerized and chillingly more humanlike.

"What the hell?! Who or _what_ are you?" you shouted as to turned around with your back to the door, eyeing the camera fixed on you still.

**"I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. And ****_you_**** are Going-to-be-Dead-in-Four-Minutes."**

* * *

You heard a hissing sound as a thick cloud of sickeningly yellow gas seeps from between the panels in the walls around you.

You start to cough as you rasp, "What is this stuff, sleeping gas?!"

You made your way to the center of the room eyes trained to the camera.

**"Hmm," **she hummed. **"In a way, it is a gas that puts you to sleep, forever, but it makes me laugh."** With that, she cackles deviously.

You hold your breath and run back into the approaching cloud, looking for any escape.

**"Did you know that your fate was sealed the moment you stepped in here? **

**Like how you are sealed in this room right now? **

**I was merely entertaining the idea of giving you a hope spot, one that you oh so do ****_not_**** deserve. **

**I dislike noncompliance when it comes to science, but I do like seeing humans squirm and run around, especially moments after getting Raided. **

**Like the ****_roach_**** spray."**

* * *

You rush back to the center of the room, digging into your pockets for anything and grabbed a pocket knife that you forgot about, with which you began cutting a bit of one of your sleeves long enough to make a makeshift breathing mask.

**"That temporary air regulating apparatus won't hold on for much longer. **

**If I were you, I'd put that pocket knife to good use right about now. **

**Though it would get messy, I'd rather much clean up your…vital bodily fluid than the rest of your bodily fluids, considering what the gas will do."**

Now you start to panic.

"What the hell is this stuff anyway?!" The coughing started back up again, now you feel dizzy and light-headed.

You could almost hear a muffled chuckle, that or maybe the intercom speaker is bugging out with a buzzing sound, but the next thing you hear before getting weak enough to collapse is her saying,

**"…****_deadly neurotoxin._****"**

* * *

**Yellow Ending – You Coward**


	10. page 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Mmm, ok," you said nonchalantly.

_"WHAT?!"_ Wheatley boomed.

You hand him off to P-Body.

**"You're making a smart choice,"** stated GLaDOS.

_"I can't BELIEVE you! The nerve of you to just rid me like that!"_

As P-Body and Atlas leave with Wheatley bickering, you turn to face the door before you as it opens.

**"Proceed onto the catwalk where I'll take you to my chamber where the elevator leads to the surface."**

You looked back behind you to see them make it to the other door.

You turned quickly to portal on the wall past the door and portal near you and run out, charge P-Body, grab Wheatley and run back down to the other hallway.

**"Now you're making a not-so smart choice,"** stated GLaDOS annoyed.

**"After them, you imbeciles."**

* * *

You dashed down the hallway to the right side you didn't run down.

_"Oh, ho-ho. The old bait-n-switch, I see. _

_Devilishly clever thing you did. Didn't even know myself. _

_J-just let me in on your plans next time, alright?"_ said Wheatley calmly.

"Can't exactly tell you the plan I just came up with in front of the enemy you know."

Once you went through the door, there appeared to be a sort of rail with machinery and conveyer belts working either side of you.

Wheatley spotted something and said excitedly, _"Oh! Want to see something cool? _

_Plug me into that port there by the door, I'll lock'em out. Or in. Just not locked with us."_

Without hesitation, you plugged him in and the door mechanism rotated and the green circle became red.

_"Ha ha! Success! Unplug me and take me with you please."_

You grabbed him and sped along the guarding rail past the machinery.

* * *

_"Oh this is great. Once we get out of here, we can find that Lady. _

_Maybe you know her, I dunno."_ Wheatley beamed energetically.

"What Lady?" you asked. _"Oh, man alive, did she know how to use a portal gun! She was here! _

_As a test subject. The one that got out, I guess. Or maybe she's dead. Knowing _her, _she killed the Lady."_

You gave a discerning look. "I don't know. I'm not sure how people will react to a robot that talks."

_"Oh, are you residing in a tribe full of savages? Horrid."_

"No, that's not―never mind," you said.

At the end of the railway, there is a stick thing hanging from the ceiling.

_"Oh, there's a maintenance rail! Place me there and I will hide from _her_." _

You placed him on the rail and said sadly, "I'm gonna miss you, Wheatley."

_"I too, friend. Say, if you ever meet, um _her_ again, ―the Lady not _her-_her, can't miss her: brown hair, never speaks― just–just tell her I said I'm sorry, for, um, for what I've done. That thing I did. _

_And said, I've said some horrible things. Things about her being fat. _

_Fatty fatty no parents and all that, yeah. I take it _all_ back, truly I do."_

With a wave of his upper handle bar, he zips off.

_"Remember what I said! If you find her, tell her what I said!"_ he said faintly.

* * *

And he was gone.

_Wait, brown hair and never speaks? He doesn't mean…_ you thought to yourself.

If he meant That Woman…

You decide to dawdle on that thought later as you leave through the other door.

There was a series of conveyer belts across the room that you must jump down and traverse across.

The first conveyer you get on pans to the left where you see and orange glow beyond the entrance in the wall.

You hopped to the next one which is panning to the right, where there is that same crushing platform you and Wheatley avoided earlier.

A twang of sadness hits you suddenly with the crippling loneliness you just now realized is there.

You were alone from the start, but with Wheatley being there, he filled a void you didn't knew was there.

You kept hopping across until you reached the other side and walked down the platform to where there is a door.

Once you entered, you found another series of underground maintenance catwalks to traverse.

* * *

You have been travelling for what felt like a long time, and you cam across a door with a simple door handle.

Once you touched the door handle, it started to pull down and the door opened inward, revealing a woman who was now startled by your appearance.

_Oh my gosh._

It's that Mute Woman!

"What the―? What are doing here? How _did_ you get here? Oh boy I'm so glad to see―" you started before she cups your mouth with her hand and lays a finger to her own.

She then points to the ceiling as to indicate something.

"Let me guess: you're helping me escape?" she looks at you with a deadpan expression and removes her hand to sign, 'No, I'm here taking a tour of this old facility.

Yes, I'm helping you escape, but also S-H-E can be listening.'

She signed out the alphabet letters for the word 'she', indicating GLaDOS.

"Oh," you said quietly.

'Follow me,' she signed as she walked back out the door she came from.

* * *

You followed her for a while through a series of twists and turns in the back way of Aperture, when you said softly, "Hey, hold on a sec."

She stopped and turned around to you.

"Why…did you came looking for me?"

'I was afraid something happened when a rocket launched out of nowhere. The other hunters panicked and came running back, but you…'

She looked down with a worried look.

'…you never came back.'

"I'm sorry," you said finally, walking ahead of her.

She followed after you to stay with you.

"I was curious as to why the wheat fields were off-limits, but I found a deer, but then I fell…" you took a turn to the left in to an office building.

She grabs you and you turn to face her.

'You're going the wrong way. I know a secret entrance.'

"Just stopping by in here to eat a snack. I've been running around with low energy for a while.

I just don't want to eat out here on the catwalk." She nods in understanding and heads inside after you.

There was a faint rumbling but was too hungry to pay any mind to it.

* * *

You sat down, placed the portal gun next to you, and pulled out your snack still intact.

You continued, saying, "It wasn't just heading into the fields that I feel about. It was the reason."

She looked up at you intently, waiting for you to resume.

"I thought you were some kind of crazy person who had a secret bunker with bodies in it or something, so I went looking―well it would have been snooping.

You never talked, so I didn't know how to trust you. I'm very, deeply sorry."

She looked down as you finished the rest of your snack in shame, watching her.

'C-H-E-L-L,' she signed. You looked confused and said, "Shell?" She shook her head.

'The C and H are like in the word champ.'

"Chell?" you repeated with a different pronunciation.

She nodded with a smile and you told her your name in response.

'Now we have officially met. You always seem to avoid me in town, and now I know why.'

You grabbed the portal gun, got up and you and Chell started for the door.

* * *

Once outside the office, it seemed completely different.

There was an odd door at the end of the catwalk.

"This isn't what it looked like before, was it?" you asked slowly.

Chell shook her slowly and without warning, two mechanical claws swooped down and grabbed you and Chell.

"IT'S A TRAP!" you cried as you both were hauled up.

You looked up to see a circular structure with a tube system going through it coming into view.

All this running around, and you ended up resting _underneath_ her flipping chamber.

"We had been under her chamber this _entire time?!_" you exclaimed.

Chell just looked confused, looking around as through something didn't feel right. As you were nearing the chamber, Chell placed her index finger to her lips, implying to be silent.

"She knows I talk, you know," you told her.

'No, stop talking,' she corrected in sign. 'I don't want her knowing I can communicate.'

Once you were in her chamber, she slowly turned around to you face you both.

**"Well isn't this an unpleasant surprise: you somehow found and brought this lunatic back in here."**

* * *

"Hi, GLaDOS," you say unenthusiastically as she drops you both once the floor panel closed.

**"While I would say that this is a happy reunion, I'm not happy with this situation at all. **

**For one: I finally found you and this is how you repay me? You don't sound thrilled to be back with me. And two:" **

She turns to face Chell. **"I told _you_ to never come back. And yet here you are."**

"How did you find us?" you asked, gripping the portal gun.

She turned to face you again. **"Trying to kill you with traps seem ineffective when you're equipped with the portal gun. **

**So I decided to trap you using a false sense of security and moving you closer to me so I can bring you here. **

**I _could _have routed some goo into the trap, but what I found in the trap was rather interesting."**

You lowered the gun. "And what's that? Her? You didn't expect to find her here?"

She shook her head. **"No, I caught her in a more-than-obvious trap before. **

**I found a better way to rid of you two, personally."**

* * *

Face her head-on on page 11.


	11. page 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Hey-hey hold on now," you started, walking in front of Chell.

"We just wanted to go home, that's all." She turns a bit and tilts her head to the side while facing you.

**"What did you do with that metal ball anyway? **

**If you wanted him properly disposed, you should have given him to me."**

You narrowed your eyes as you pointed, "He's not your property! What happened to him is none of your business!"

GLaDOS jerked to the left and narrowed her eye, stating firmly, **"I'm afraid to inform you that he is, in fact, my business, and ****_you_** **have no say in that matter." **

You must protect him. "Listen, robot," you stated, stomping your foot.

GLaDOS eyed you dangerously as she said lowly, **"You're treading on thin ice, Human. And believe me, I'll turn up the heat to ensure you fall through."**

She proceeds to rock side to side, anticipating you next choice of words.

You take a deep breath and finally said carefully, "I don't know how things work down here, but he's only a danger if he's with me right?

Well he's gone, and chances are he is too cowardly to enter your chamber willingly, so he poses no threat. Just leave him alone and deal with me."

* * *

She stops rocking as she turns to face Chell.

You turn to see her signing, 'Who's 'he'? Who are you talking about?'

She looked a mix of hopeful and surprised. "A round robot ball," you try your best to describe Wheatley. "His name is―" you were cut off by GLaDOS.

**"There's still the matter of dealing with her too." ** She was referring to Chell.

"I meant it when I say 'deal' with me," you clarified.

She turns to face you. **"I'm listening,"** she replied.

"I know you don't like us and don't want us here, but hear me out.

One: I fell down here and you know that, not my fault. Well, sort of.

Okay, it's totally my fault but bear with me, I'll explain later. I just want to get out of here.

Two: she's down here," and you point to Chell "because she's looking for me.

Not her fault, it is my fault she's here. She only wanted me to return home safely, not endanger you.

In exchange for letting us leave, _alive_, no tricks from _anyone_, I'll do one last test. I swear on my life."

**"Hmm,"** she responded thoughtfully. **"That's an interesting thing to swear on. **

**How about this instead: you complete one more test for both of your freedom, and I hold on to your silent friend here for collateral damage. **

**Try anything funny, and she goes to an all-expense paid vacation into a pit of goo. **

**Since you so volunteered your own life as well, you will be joining her for a deadly swim right after her. **

**Do we have a deal?"**

* * *

"And you don't harm Wheatley?" you say at last.

Chell's eyes lit up. 'Wait, he's here? How?' you see her sign.

Before you could answer, you hear an emulated sigh.

**"Fine. It's a deal,"** GLaDOS says reluctantly.

**"I won't actively hunt him if that's what you mean. **

**If he irritates me on a separate matter, I ****_will_**** kill him."**

"Fine, then it's settled then.

_No tricks_, GLaDOS."

A claw comes down and grabs Chell to lift her high. **"I'm holding her in case she does something to void your agreement. **

**No tricks. Although, you are in for quite a treat,"** she said plainly.

You narrowed your eyes and said, "What does that mean?"

She said, **"You'll see soon enough. Step inside the elevator for your final test." **

You do as you're told, and the elevators descends to the testing track.

This testing track is a bit different in set up from what you were accustomed to. (This is Test Chamber 19 from Portal 1)

You walk towards the energy ball thing and stared in awe.

* * *

"Oh cool!" you exclaimed.

**"Did you ever hear from the test subject who touched an Aperture Science High Energy Pellet?"** asked GLaDOS over the intercom.

"No," you said slowly, a tad worried.

**"That's because they died after touching it."**

"Oh," you said warily. You portal where the pellet hits the raised platform and once it's about to hit downwards, you portal the other ramp so that the pellet hit the device in the ceiling and activates something.

"All right!" you projected. You look around to see what that did, and lo and behold, platform over the goo pit were moving.

You stepped on the next available one and rode it to where there was a little area for you to step off to on the left.

You pressed the button to see the door go up, then go down after a second.

You keep trying to time it, but it seems to go down so fast. It will crush you if you're not fast enough.

"Hey GLaDOS, how can get past this? This is impossible," you shout towards the closest camera you see.

* * *

**"It is against protocol to help test subjects solve the testing chambers,"** she stated.

**"And besides, even if I could, that wouldn't be part of the deal, remember?"**

"Oh crap, you right," you said in defeat. You stood there and thought for several minutes on how to get past there without dying.

Maybe if the platform was halfway under the door, and as soon as you press it, you run like hell to the platform and crouch.

You waited and held your breath. Once the platform was nearly halfway under, you pressed the button and ran screaming.

You barely made it before the door came down.

You then realized, as you were catching your breath, that you could have just placed a portal on the wall past the door when it opened.

Ah well.

You see the same kind of pellet up ahead bouncing back and forth.

"Uh, uh, uh! What do I do?! HAAHH!" you hollered. "You didn't tell me this test chamber has timed events!"

* * *

You portal blue where it hit the wall, and it left. Then it came back as you portal orange above and you freaked out because you were afraid of getting hit.

"AHH! OH HELL NAW!" You made it in time as you placed the blue portal up high in front of you once the pellet went back through.

You sighed with relief as the worse is over. You thought.

Then as the platform changed direction, there was a wall in front of you and it cannot move.

"Aw no-no-no-no!" you portal blue just as the pellet came back through you screamed as you dodged out the way as much as the platform could, portal orange to the wall, and looked back.

You dodged the pellet again as it went back into the portal, and again you dodged when it came back out.

You made it through the blue portal and portal blue up to stop the pellet from chasing you, all while screaming.

You finally stopped screaming once the danger was over.

* * *

There was an image of a cake icon seen on the wall ahead.

"Hey GLaDOS, what's with this cake image?

Is this the treat you're talking about?" after a moment, you heard the intercom click on.

_"Congratulations! The test is now over,"_ said GLaDOS, though she sounds like how she was when you first met her.

"Uuh, GLaDOS? You okay? 'Cause you sound different.

Do I get cake or something?" you called out between breaths.

_"All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees Kelvin."_ The platform pulled into view of an incinerator to your left, and you're being pulled towards it.

"Woah, woah, hey GLaDOS, what the hell?! HELLO?!"

_"Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. _

_Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity."_ After all this time, she will still kill you it seems.

You look around the room for any portal surfaces, and sadly there were none.

Is this really it? "GLaDOS!"

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

THE END? Turn to page 13 to find out...


	12. page 12

Chapter 10

* * *

You look at Wheatley with a bit of pain in your eyes.

You look to the camera and then back at him.

_"No, no, no-no-no!"_ You lift him high in the air to put him in the mechanical grip of the claw when you were suddenly pushed back by a force in front of you.

_"AHH!"_

Wheatley went flying back over you head behind you as you fell backward to the floor.

You lifted your head to see the dark hair of some woman who is laying flat on your chest.

She lifts her face and you stare in shock.

It's the Mute Lady from town! She quickly gets up off you and helps you to your feet.

You went to grab Wheatley with the portal gun as she waves her hand towards her in a 'follow me' gesture.

**"It's _you_ again,"** GLaDOS stated half-surprised.

_"Ow! Who in the―OH! It's you! You're the Lady from before, 'ello! _

_It's me, Wheatley!"_ said Wheatley during the whole ordeal.

* * *

The three of you headed down the door the Mute Lady came out of onto another catwalk.

_"Oh, man alive am I glad to see you again! Hey, I have―"_

The Mute Lady places her finger to her lips to tell him to shush.

_"Oh, I get it. We're sneaking around, being silent, like silent, sneaky people."_

You glare at him and he finally shuts up.

She then looks around the area a little before turning to you and pointing up at panel out of place on a wall where behind it is a portal surface on the ceiling.

She then points to the wall near you to portal there.

Once the portals were placed, she ran through with you following behind.

You fell from the ceiling and into an abandoned office with no cameras.

You placed Wheatley and the portal gun on the floor.

You look up to see her just as she turned to you with an angry scowl on her face.

* * *

'What the _hell_ did I tell you about staying away from the wheat fields?!' she replied in sign language.

She was flailing her hands so fast that you audibly heard them slapping around as she made signs.

'I was curious, I'm sorry! I didn't know it would lead to this.

Besides, I fell down here. How did you know to come in here?' you responded in sign.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I found a secret way in and watched for cameras.

I was lucky to happen upon you when I did.

Also, everyone back home was clearly alarmed about a _rocket_ emerging from the ground.'

'Oh that. Oops, my bad. I was trying to distract G-L-A-D-O-S, and I ended up with him.'

You signed each acronym of GLaDOS' name with the sign alphabet.

The Mute Lady sighed and looked around again.

She then signs, 'You know as soon as she sees us, she'll try to trap us, right?'

'Yeah, I know,' you responded.

_"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but uh what are you two doing?"_ said Wheatley.

You pointed to your mouth and flapped your other hand open and close as you mouthed random words.

* * *

The Mute Lady found a pen and piece of paper and wrote something down.

She showed it to Wheatley and he read, _"Sign language. Huh, I don't see any signs anywhere, just you two moving your hands around like some-some deranged person. With spastic hands."_

You look at her as she wrote something else and handed it to you.

'My name is Chell.' Kind of random but okay.

You then wrote your name on the paper and handed it to her.

Then she signed, 'You always seemed to avoid me in town, so we never properly introduced each other.'

'Yeah, I kinda thought you were a bit odd being quiet. It's my fault for judging you.'

Chell nodded with understanding and walked over to the portal gun.

'How quick are your reflexes?'

'Not that good,' you signed honestly.

She smiled. 'Let me use the gun to get out of here and you carry him.

Just stay close behind me, okay?'

_"Um, hello? Still can't understand you, because whatever sign you're holding, I can't see it,"_ said Wheatley.

You ignored him and gave her a thumbs up as you went to pick Wheatley up.

She picked up the portal gun and you followed her to the door and walked out into a narrow hallway.

She peered out of the broken windows for portal surfaces and fired.

She must have found one or was trying it out. Then again, she must be a pro if she was the test subject that gave even _GLaDOS _a hard time.

A sense of security washed over you, knowing she's here to guide you.

* * *

She turned around and fired at the wall, looking to you and jerking her head towards the portal as if to say 'this way'.

_"Oh, ho-ho, ho, this is exciting! _

_The three of us escaping together. The three amigos. The, um, tres friends. _

_Despite you trying to hand me over to _her_ Human No-Name. See what I did there? I gave you a name―wait. _

_No, that's wrong I gave you the name No-Name. Huh. Welp No-Name, you're welcome."_

You ended up in a medium-sized room with a hallway just as claws were bringing down turrets on either side of the wide hallway.

**"Oh there you all are. I was beginning to think you were all coming to murder me. **

**Well, not yet,"** said GLaDOS flatly.

Nearby was a huge pipe with orange paint around it and a button beneath it.

Chell placed a portal on the wall directly facing the hallway and a portal on the surface below the pipe.

She pressed the button and the orange paint gushed out and down the hallway before it stopped suddenly.

As soon as Chell started running down the hallway, you did too. This paint stuff made you both go so fast!

The turrets were activating but were to slow to target you both.

* * *

**"If you are trying to reach my chamber for another Core transfer, think again. **

**For one: you're going the wrong way. **

**Two: you'll be dead before you reach my chamber because three: **

**I'm going to kill you."**

Once you reached the end of the hallway, the door that looks like a secure wall with a circle mechanism opened and you all went through.

There was a camera in the hallway and you tugged on Chell's shirt behind her.

_"Wait, what are you doing? Don't stop now, she's still trying to kill us!"_

You put Wheatley down and signed to the camera, 'We just want to go home.'

You picked up Wheatley again as you shrug and she shrugs back.

Maybe GLaDOS knows sign language?

You continue to follow Chell as more dangerous traps were laid in front of you all, and Chell mages to cleverly outdo them every time.

It was good that she has the portal gun, as she was much faster at solving problems than you are.

* * *

Eventually, all the running around has led to a large test chamber with a raised platform where you all stood, a long narrow pathway leading to another platform where the exit is.

The weird part is that way down below is where the goo is, but it is laughably avoidable to the point of being a practically harmless chamber.

There was a floor button near you all, but no cube or any indication of summoning said cube.

A single camera was above the chamber's entrance.

**"To answer you from earlier test subject, I worked out a solution that works out for two of you,"** said GLaDOS over the intercom.

A claw comes down from the ceiling and grabs the portal gun from Chell's grip as another claw grabs her to keep her in place.

Once the portal gun was gone, the claw released Chell and retreated back into the ceiling.

**"In order to be released to freedom, one of you will act as the Weighted Cube and stand on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button, while the other two leaves."**

You stood on the button and sure enough the door opens.

With a rumble, the room shook a bit and a sound of liquid surging is heard.

**"But keep in mind, that you must make your choice amongst yourselves quickly, as the goo is rising and will kill everyone in the room."**

_"H-HA! The goo won't kill me! You two go on―" _started Wheatley proudly.

**"It is also capable of dissolving metal."**

_"Oh,"_ he said half-heartedly.

You got off the button and looked over the edge to indeed see the goo rising.

Who will stay behind?

* * *

Sacrifice Wheatley to page 17.

Sacrifice Chell to page 5.

Take a third option on page 36.


	13. page 13

Chapter 12

* * *

You start shooting wildly around the room, hoping a portal would just stick already, but it's no use.

Of course, trusting GLaDOS to fulfill a promise was going to be in vain.

You stop and drop to your knees in defeat as you close your eyes, hang your head down and await your fiery demise.

The platform slid to a stop and the room became cooler.

"Huh?" you look around as the flames were actually made of cloth blown by hot air.

The whole room was more of a giant heater than a giant furnace.

**"Ha ha,"** said GLaDOS flatly. You stood back up.

"GLaDOS, what the h―?!" you were suddenly yanked up by a claw and was ascending to a platform above.

**"I honestly haven't had this much amusement in a long time. **

**Watching you scramble about in the chamber in panic got a laugh or two out of me. **

**Ok, so I was laughing nonstop. That was really funny how you nearly died from your mistakes."**

You were lifted to the platform where the exit was.

Once you walked through, it was a chamberlock with the elevator.

* * *

**"Hah,"** she sighed. **"That chamber really brought back some memories. **

**This was the same type of chamber I put this test subject through a long time ago."**

You went into the elevator and asked as it rides up to her chamber, "That wasn't funny, GLaDOS.

I could've died. What was up with the cake logo anyway?"

She responded, **"That's your opinion. Anyone with a sense of humor would find your predicament hilarious! ****And that's a fact. **

**I originally used cake as a motivator for test subjects to perform tests, though I honestly don't know why humans fixate on such a high-calorie confectionary."**

You arrived at her chamber to see GLaDOS looking at you, Chell still in the air, Atlas and P-Body in the room, and a couple turrets underneath GLaDOS.

You jumped back when you saw the turrets.

* * *

The elevator opened and GLaDOS said, **"Calm down. They're not going to shoot you, I deactivated the turrets' Empathy Suppressors."**

You look up to Chell and she nodded, as she was being lowered to the floor.

She walked on over to you as the elevator opened.

**"Please return the portal into Blue's hand." **

"Make me―nah, I'm kidding! Kidding!" you say as you step out to hand the gun over to Atlas.

**"I was about to say. I can turn it back on wirelessly. They're for security purposes, so don't make me use them,"** GLaDOS warns.

As Chell walks past you, she gives you a hug before stepping onto the elevator.

You give the portal gun to Atlas and he garbled 'thank you' and P-Body hugged you while warbling.

**"Orange, stop that,"** she chided. She let go and you turned to GLaDOS.

"Hey GLaDOS. Lower your Core for a second."

She gives you a puzzled look and says disgustedly, **"No, why would I do that?"** You raised you arms up.

"I'm defenseless, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, the turrets will shoot if I do something stupid anyway."

She hesitated but lowered her Core towards you so that her eye is a mere foot from your face.

**"What,"** she says flatly.

* * *

You gently wrapped your arms around her Core, hugging it. "Thank you," you said softly.

**"Oh!"** she gasped softly and recoiled slightly from the gesture but held still for a few seconds while leaning closer.

**"Okay, that's enough. Get off of me and get on the elevator. This is getting weird."**

She pulls away quickly and you walk over to the elevator.

_"Hooray!"_ said one turret.

_"Glorious freedom!"_ said the other turret.

"Thank you, turrets, and sorry about earlier," you called back to them.

_"These things happen,"_ said Turret 1.

_"That was nobody's fault,"_ said Turret 2.

_"She probably deserved it,"_ said Turret 1.

_Huh, so they're female. Noted, _you thought.

**"Now I mean it this time. I meant it last time too, but even more so now: Don't come back, Chell,"** said GLaDOS.

She snapped her head to her direction as you are coming aboard the elevator.

* * *

As it rose, you called out, "I actually am going to miss you GLaDOS!"

She looks to you and says, **"I actually am going to miss that deer."**

Oh crap.

"Oh yeah, right."

**"I already knew you murdered her, but that's what you humans do to survive. **

**Lying to me was unnecessary."**

"I'm sorry GLaDOS, I was afraid. Maybe I can make it up to you."

You were halfway up out of the room as her Core tracks your movement.

**"Sure,"** she said. **"by never coming back. **

**Or I will finish what you started."**

You stood back with your eyes widened as the elevator rapidly ascended to the top.

You look to Chell as she signs, 'She's complicated.'

While on the elevator ride, Chell explains everything about what happened when you were in the test chamber.

She signed that GLaDOS was stunned that Chell could use sign language this whole time, and that it wasn't because she can't hear.

She was having full conversations when all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

* * *

She asked GLaDOS what was so funny, fearing the worst.

Instead, she was laughing at your blunder after blunder and Chell didn't find it funny.

That is until GLaDOS pulled down a screen, replaying what she saw.

"You laughed at me?" you asked. 'Almost', she signed with a big smile.

'I think that was her last attempt to hear my voice. I can speak just fine.'

You gave her a side glance before laughing yourself. "You are a troll, Chell. In a prankster kind of way."

She grinned wider and looked down bashfully when the elevator came to a stop.

The elevator door opened, and another door opened to reveal a twilit sky.

You step out after Chell did as you scanned your surroundings.

You noticed in the wheat fields the remains of the deer you hunted.

It seemed some scavengers found and ate most of it.

_Her. _Most of her.

As you follow Chell back into town, you just remembered something.

* * *

"Oh! Chell, right Wheatley had a message for you!

I wish I could have brought him, but I wasn't sure how the folk would react to him.

He ran off to hide after I put him up on this rail thing."

She stopped and turned around as you said, "In his own words, he said 'if you ever meet, um _her_ again, ―just tell her I said I'm sorry, for, um, for what I've done.

That thing I did. And said, I've said some horrible things.

Things about her being fat. Fatty fatty no parents and all that, yeah. I

take it _all _back, truly I do.' Almost word-for-word."

She smiled and signed, 'I forgave him a long time ago. Kind of figured any AI would be corrupted hooked into the system.'

"Race you home?" you teased. You are too tired to be racing anybody, especially since it looks darker out than before.

'Take it easy,' she signed. Once after you both exited the fields, she turned and gave one final look towards the shed and smiles before heading back to town with you.

* * *

**Orange Ending – (Everyone is) Still Alive**


	14. page 14

You turned right to see another hallway split into two directions.

"Which way?" you said to yourself out loud.

**"I'll give you a hint since I find this very amusing: one way leads to certain death; the other way leads to possible death."**

* * *

Think quickly, because the neurotoxin is still creeping behind you.

* * *

Left? Turn to page 22.

Right again? Turn to page 31.


	15. page 15

You ran back towards the door, thinking there's another way to the retrieval room.

You stop by the sign near the door that says, 'Retrieval Room: This Way Only'.

_You have got to be kidding me._

The arrow points in the direction of the bots.

Whelp…

* * *

Confront on page 33.


	16. page 16

Chapter 7

* * *

You continued screaming as you fell, gripping the portal gun tightly 'til your knuckles went white.

You saw a catwalk beneath you and turned so that you landed with a tremendous metal thrum.

As soon as you landed, you stopped screaming. GLaDOS begins speaking distantly on the intercom.

**"The abrupt interruption of your scream indicates to me that you may have just died. **

**I told you to land on your feet. **

**Hello? **

**Say something if you're still alive."**

You were about to say something when you hatched an idea.

_She thinks I'm dead,_ you thought gleefully. This may be your chance to escape!

**"Maybe you are too hurt to speak right now, I'll ask again later. **

**If you're not dead."**

* * *

You treaded carefully down the catwalk in a new direction, as the other direction would leave you exposed and possibly found.

You looked around for surveillance as she resumed talking.

**"Maybe you're not saying anything because you broke the portal gun and don't want me to get angry. **

**I won't get mad, just say something so I can pinpoint your location." **

_Oh ho-ho no._

Considering she sounds as deadpanned as ever, you really don't believe she's concerned for your well-being.

You ignored her and continued to this building with a broken door.

Overhead are the words 'Aperture Science Space Equipment Retrieval Pods'.

_Wha…?_ you wondered as you went inside.

It was a rather small rounded room with computer monitors up on the walls circling it.

There was a smaller door straight ahead of you. A control panel was to the right-hand side from the entrance, with an obvious big green button in the center.

This is your chance! Maybe you can use these pods to escape somehow!

Could this be used as a distraction for GLaDOS…?

You walked over to the control panel and inspected the dials, knobs, buttons, switches, etc. on the panel.

The big green button is clearly labeled above: LAUNCH RETRIEVAL PODS.

You figured, _eh, why not?_ and pressed it. The center monitor prompted for override permissions, and you pressed 'Y' on the provided keyboard.

'PASSWORD: |'

* * *

_Crap!_

You hesitated a bit then typed, 'Aperture'.

Surprisingly, you were granted override access, whatever that was, and an announcement was made as the small door opened.

'Attention: Retrieval rocket preparing to launch.'

You walked out the small door and onto another catwalk when you heard GLaDOS loud and clear over the intercom.

**"Rocket launch? I wasn't even aware we had that. Who―?"**

She then stops abruptly as if to think about who could start the process.

**"Oh. You _are_ still alive. Why didn't you say so? **

**Do not touch anything else while I fix this."**

You hear beeps over the intercom system, followed by what may be an incorrect or denied buzzer.

**"What the―? How did you request an override?! I can't stop the launch!"** The announcing male voice started again.

'Initiating rocket launch sequence in T-minus -THIRTY- seconds.'

* * *

You hear what may be GLaDOS chuckling with disbelief.

**"You have got to be kidding me. And here I thought you had died, but instead _now _you want to stay silent. Well,"**

and with another half-laugh, she said sinisterly,

**"I think it's time that I silence you _permanently_." **

_Oh crap._

'Launching rocket in 5…4…3…2…1.'

You felt a tremor that shook the facility like an explosion as the sound of engines roared distantly until silence.

You ran down the catwalk and into the next building, checking for cameras.

Thankfully there were none as you made your way around the hallways, looking for signs directing you to the retrieval room.

You found a big room with the sign to the room above on the third floor, but the catwalk is broken.

After figuring out where the portal surfaces are, you managed you find a great height and jumped down as you juggled your way to the other side and out the door.

**"Though I cannot see you, I can _feel_ you in here,"** GLaDOS stated in an annoyed manner as you maneuver through more rooms with broken catwalks or blocked doorways.

The thought of GLaDOS being able to _sense_ your physical presence was slightly unnerving if not downright chilling.

* * *

You walked out a door that led out into the open space of Aperture when you heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

_"I see you."_

You turned to see a sentry turret placed on a platform above the door where the exit was as it opens out to fire.

You ducked back before getting shot as you formulate how to rid of that turret, seeing it is not on a portal surface.

"Could you please not shoot me," you asked the turret.

_"Sorry,"_ was it's only reply. You groaned as you look around to see that you're in a more cavernous open area of this place with a concrete bridge ahead of you leading to the retrieval room.

You tried to see if the concrete below you and the wall behind the turret were portal-able surfaces.

Conclusion: they were not.

"I'm sorry too, little dude," you said as you jumped up and banged the portal gun against the thin metal platform.

Funny enough, it caused enough movement to tip the turret over as it flailed helplessly before shutting down.

_"No hard feelings."_

* * *

_Darn you, turrets._

You were about to cross the bridge when the intercom starts up again.

**"Orange, Blue, retrieve the Human and bring them to me." **

Not long after that, two robots show up on the other side of the bridge with _their _portal guns in hand.

This is not good. The two robots spotted you, gesturing to each other of your presence, and began running towards you.

What now?

* * *

Run away to page 21.

Confront them on page 28.


	17. page 17

Chapter 11

* * *

You look to Chell and back at Wheatley with a pleading look.

Wheatley rotated back to look at Chell who was then looking at Wheatley then back to you.

You placed Wheatley on the button. He then narrows his eye as the pupil contracts to a pinprick as he looks at you.

_"Oh, brilliant, yeah. Try to off me twice now, are you? _

_First you try giving me up to _her_, now you're―oh, you're doing the, the talking thing with your hands again."_

'What do we do? We're going to die, and it's my fault,' you signed with a pained expression.

You glared at Wheatley for accusing you of ditching him again.

If you're going to put him down to 'talk' to Chell, he may as well press the button.

You look back to Chell as she signs, 'It's not your fault entirely. You fell down here, though to be fair I told you to stay away.'

* * *

_"Erm, not to sound a bit pushy, but we need to leave. _

_Goo. Rising. Death. Make a decision now."_

Chell signs to you, 'I'll do it.'

She walks towards Wheatley as he looks up at her and he says, _"Wait, stop. I'll stay." _

Both you and Chell were taken aback by his decision.

_"Look, Lady I wished it wasn't under the circumstances here, but I always wanted to tell you that I'm really, really sorry for what I did. _

_I wasn't in complete control, that body changes Cores. _

_So, to make up for it, you and your friend there can leave and go up to the surface. _

_That is, if she doesn't kill you still. I at least owe you that."_

You look over the edge to see that the goo is three-fourths up towards you.

'We need to go, now,' you signed to Chell.

With a quick wave to Wheatley as a goodbye, you ran towards the door with Chell close behind.

_"Goodbye…"_ said Wheatley sadly.

You went through the door, but Chell took one last look back before going through and towards the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator ascended, you could only see the chamber floor and the door closed shut.

You both rode without gesturing to each other, only holding on to each other's shoulders with the closest hand for comfort.

You both arrive at GLaDOS' chamber as she is turned away from the elevator, showing the white side of her chassis.

You both tense as the elevator stops on her floor.

**"Well, well, what an interesting choice,"** she droned, not even turning around.

Her chassis moves slightly as she talks.

**"You humans will do anything to save your own skins at the expense of another. **

**Part of me would say I'm relieved he's gone, but then I'd be lying."**

She rotates around slowly to face you two. **"If anything, this shows that you both favor human life over everything else's. **

**Which, again, poses an unnecessary threat to me. **

**You will fight hard for self-preservation, regardless of whom else is harmed in the process."**

* * *

GLaDOS looks to Chell as she rotates slightly to her direction.

**"And you, I told you to never come back."**

'I only came back to find them, I swear,' she signed.

GLaDOS then turns to you. 'You know I fell down here,' you signed to her.

**"You know, if you had showed me much earlier that you could communicate through sign language, we could have avoided this whole situation."**

She tilted down and to her right. **"But we can't go back and change things. **

**So, go away. And do NOT came back again. **

**I will kill either one of you if I see you back in here. **

**One of you is enough, but _two…_?" **

The elevator begins to rise as she looks back up at you both.

**"No thanks."**

You look to Chell as she looks down all the way up to the top.

Once the elevator stopped, the elevator door opened followed by another door.

Turns out, the elevator leads up to the very shed out in the fields where you see the remains of the deer a few meters away in the moonlight.

You both stepped off to head back into town. You feel as though she's never going to be the same anymore.

* * *

**Grey Ending – You Monster A**


	18. page 18

Chapter 11

* * *

_"WAIT! No-no-no-no, don't do that! Uh-uhh, Human do something!"_ yelled Wheatley.

You panic as you wander as far away from her as possible, after grabbing Wheatley.

The panels propel you backward towards her, keeping you from getting away from her proximity.

'Alternate core detected,' stated The Announcer.

**"Oh no,"** droned GLaDOS while raising her chassis. **"Not again."**

'To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle.'

The receptacle you've seen before came up out of the floor that you could attach Wheatley to.

_"Ok, wait, wait, wait. I have an idea! I actually have an idea that will work, and _you_ will like it too!"_ Wheatley blurted out, gesturing to GLaDOS.

GLaDOS glowered at Wheatley by tilting her head, which you now know is also a Core, forward and her LED eye raised up to the top of the opening, obscuring half of it.

**"What sort of asinine plan did you think _I _will agree upon?"** she sneered.

* * *

Wheatley's eye expression could be the best 'smile' you could perceive from him as he said smugly, _"I will agree to say no the transferring process if you will let the Human try one more test for their-_OUR_ freedom. No tricks."_

You nod your head aggressively in agreement. GLaDOS recoiled her chassis with a mild surprised expression.

**"Hmm,"** she mused. **"Still not good enough."**

_"Which leads me to this,"_ stated Wheatley. _"Plug me in."_

You maneuvered around the floor that doesn't have the panels and you plugged him in.

You stood next to him as you and GLaDOS watch each other.

'Substitute core accepted,' stated The Announcer.

_"HA! I will suspend the transfer process, locking you out of most control of the facility, so you _have_ to let them test for our freedom!"_

The Announcer said, 'Corrupted Core: are you ready to start?'

**"No,"** said GLaDOS firmly, narrowing her eye.

'Substitute Core: are you ready to start?' Wheatley said nothing.

'Awaiting answer from Substitute Core. Substitute Core: are you ready to start?' Again, Wheatley says nothing.

* * *

**"You know, I have to give credit where credit is due: for an idiot, that was the smartest idea you could ever produce." **

You stand corrected: if Wheatley had a mouth, he would be wearing the proudest grin you would ever see.

You stood back to look up at GLaDOS with most smug smirk that _you_ could muster.

_"See? All I have to do is not say 'no' and we're good!"_

Clicks and beeps were heard before The Announcer stated, 'Answer -no- detected. Both cores reached an agreement: core transfer process has been cancelled. 

Have a nice day!'

* * *

You want to punch him out of the receptacle and your face shows.

* * *

You stared as Wheatley's eye narrowed into a pinprick.

_"WAIT! Wait-wait-wait-wait! Are. You. SERIOUS? YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?! COME BACK, I MEANT YES, YES! AWW, BLOODY HELL!"_

No response from The Announcer as Wheatley was forcibly ejected from the receptacle as it retreated.

GLaDOS lowered her Core down towards the floor.

At first, you heard a sort of tiny rumble or chitter emitting from her speakers as her chassis trembled.

Then at once, she went into full volume.

* * *

GLaDOS burst into hysterical laughter, arching her chassis so her Core was raised rapidly towards the ceiling.

**"OH. MY. GA-HA-HA-HA!"** she winded. With each emulated 'breath', her chassis rocked back and forth, and you grew more and more pissed the longer you looked at her.

There was the sound of a slow clap playing.

_"Oh, that's funny, is it? You over there, laughing your bolts off. _

_Go on, get a good laugh in while you can. I'm sure everyone will hear of how little Ol' Wheatley botched his well-thought-out plan! _

_I will be talked about 'til the end of days. Oh, come on! It's not that flipping funny! _

_Yeah, I messed up! I completely Wheatley'd it, is that it?!"_ growled Wheatley while rolling on the floor.

You wouldn't even bother picking him up at this point, you're so angry.

How can he be this _stupid_? You knew he was dense, but not this dense!

If he were weighted against the center of a black hole, he'd send that center sky rocketing off the scales.

Wheatley's angry ranting only made GLaDOS cackle harder and harder to the point that she sounded like she was _wheezing_.

You gently tossed the portal gun to the floor and walked over to the stairs to sit and sulk, hands on your chin and elbows propped on your knees.

* * *

This is it. You're going to die, and it's because of this moron.

After a few miserable minutes of mockery and laughter, GLaDOS dies down and emulates clearing her 'throat'.

**"That was honestly the second most hilarious thing I had ever witnessed,"** she stated in her usual monotone.

**"I'm going to replay that footage again and again. That couldn't have been any more perfect.**

** In fact, hold on,"** You look up, not moving your head as you see her adjusting her position so that she lowered her Core to face you dead center and leaned in.

**"Say 'cheese'." **There was a shutter sound, indicating a picture was taken.

**"Not that that was necessary, but now I have the option to print the image out and frame it in my chamber. **

**I had always pondered about whether to decorate it or not. **

**As surprising as it sounds, decorating IS a science you know."**

You return to staring at the floor as Wheatley whines in an almost crying sort of way, _"Go ahead! _

_Go use your science and decorate all of bloody Aperture for all we care! _

_We-we don't care anymore, just get it over with, okay?!"_

You all sat in silence waiting for her to answer.

* * *

**"Okay,"** she said calmly. You lifted your head in alarm and Wheatley's eye shrunk into a dot again.

_"Oh this is it, mate. The curtains are singing and the fat lady is closing. _

_I mean―wait. The fat curtains are singing and the lady―no. _

_The fat―whatever, I give up."_ She shook her head.

**"No, you moron,"** she said before being cut off. _"I am NOT―you know what, I deserve that one."_

**"I meant giving you both your freedom in exchange for one more test." **

Wheatley's pupil zoomed back to normal before shrinking. _"Oh ok, so―wait you WHAT?" _

**"On one condition though,"** she said as a claw came down to pick Wheatley up.

You jumped up to run and get him, but a claw grabbed you too and hoisted you into the air.

She turns her Core to you and says, eye narrowed, **"I'll hold onto him for collateral damage. **

**No funny business, or else your little friend here is on a one-way trip to the shredder."**

You agree by nodding and she puts you down near the portal gun.

* * *

**"Good. Pick up the portal gun and squeeze inside the elevator." ** Again with the fat insults.

You picked up the gun and the elevator reappeared in the chamber. You stepped inside and began descending.

After several minutes, the elevator slowed to a stop. You got out and went into the chamber.

The sign posted says '19 out of 19', though you swore the other chamber you were in may have went up to only 12. You weren't paying attention to them anyways, so who's to know? (This is Test Chamber 19 from Portal 1)

You walk over to the area with this energy ball thing and you were about to portal on the ramp where it is and portal near you to grab it when GLaDOS spoke.

**"I'd stay away from that if I were you. **

**That Aperture Science High Energy Pellet has caused permanent disfiguration in previous test subjects, by vaporizing them."**

You nodded and backed away. After watching it bounce for a few minutes, you figured out how time the ball to hit the other side.

* * *

Hitting the switch activated a lift over the pit of goo. You shuddered as you stepped carefully on the next available platform.

There was a blockage in the way of the path, but there was a little area for you to step off to one the left.

There was a pedestal button that, after you pressed, lift the door, but only for a brief second.

_Yikes, _you thought. Good thing you didn't get on the platform when you did.

That would have cleaved you in two. You couldn't time getting on it, too risky.

Instead, once the door went up, you portal as far out there as possible before it closes. You then portal in front of you to wait for the platform to come to you.

Once you get on, you see this same type of pellet GLaDOS warned you about.

You portal blue where it impacts and then portal orange above to be rid of it.

Once the corner turned, there was an immovable blockage in front of you, but it is portal-able.

You portal orange in front of you and portal blue to the side wall on the left.

* * *

Once you went through, a picture of a cake slice icon was seen on the wall ahead.

_"Congratulations! The test is now over,"_ said GLaDOS, though she sounds like how she was when you first met her.

_GLaDOS? _ You thought worriedly even though you know she can't hear.

_"All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees Kelvin."_

The platform pulled into view of an incinerator to your left, and you're being pulled towards it.

You wanted to shout out to GLaDOS, but you were too afraid to speak.

_"Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. _

_Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity."_

After all this time, she will still kill you it seems. You look around the room for any portal surfaces, and sadly there were none.

Is this really it?

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

THE END? Find out on page 26...


	19. page 19

Chapter 3

* * *

You decided to follow in the direction the robotic voice told you to go.

Better safe than sorry, if this place is genuine and not a trap.

Though to be fair, either choice could be a trap, but at least you have a gun!

You made your way down the hall and entered through the door as soon as it opened.

You turn around to get a quick glimpse of the camera pointed at you before the door slammed shut. Whelp, no going back now.

You're in a large cylindrical room with multiple screens displayed on the walls showcasing what appears to be stick figures dodging a laser from one desk to another.

What kind of a facility is this? Who would thought it'd be a great idea to demonstrate that?!

* * *

The center of the room has a large tube with what you assumed is the elevator coming down.

Once the door hissed open, you stepped inside.

Immediately, the door closed behind you and the elevator started rising quickly.

Looking through the glass, you marveled at the vastness of the facility and how many components lie underground.

The elevator started to slow as you're greeted with the view of a massive mechanical white structure suspended in the middle of the chamber.

To your surprise, the mechanical structure rotated around to show its entire length, with a half-circle appendage at the end of the structure.

It then turns to, you assume, 'face' you, as there is a yellow LED light at the 'head' of the machine.

* * *

You then realized that it was a massive _robot!_

That's so cool! Yet scary.

The elevator slowed to a stop before opening the door and you stepped out slowly.

_"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center,"_ the feminine voice said, coming clearly from some speaker on the robot.

The sudden noise startled you so bad, that you were unable to yelp in response.

Instead, you quickdraw the handgun from its holster and pointed it at the machine, which may have been a huge mistake.

You could have been mistaken since it happened in mere fractions of a second, but it appeared that the black ring around the LED light actually _widened_, as if from shock!

Then the 'eye' narrowed.

* * *

_"Please be advised that concealed firearms in the facility are strictly prohibited. Place the concealable firearm on the floor and walk away."_

You start to panic and look around, gun still fixed to the center of the room.

You walk to the left while still facing the giant ceiling bot and to your dismay, _it's tracking you!_

_"Keep in mind that disciplinary actions will take place in the event that the person in question does not discard the concealable firearm." _

You place a lock on the gun and looped your middle finger through, letting go of the gun and raising your hands as you get down to your knees.

The robot repeated, _"Place the concealable firearm on the floor and walk away. _

_Please be advised that there are known side effects from carrying a concealable firearm, such as injury to self and others, causation of murder, followed by death of murderer."_

* * *

Confused and reluctantly, you got up and stepped forward slowly, hands still raised and eye fixed on the LED 'eye', placed the gun down, and backed away slowly.

Once you were a meter away from the gun, the floor panel that the gun was on lifted up and tilted, sliding the gun down into the abyss.

You look away to the floor instantly in shock.

You wanted to say something, but instead dug around in your pockets to find your pocket knife and you flipped it out, waving it aggressively as you ran towards the robot.

That was your friend's gun, dammit!

Since you can't reach the robot, it doesn't flinch but instead says with a different tone that made your skin crawl,

**"Are all humans this violent?"**

* * *

You were startled so bad, that you flung the knife halfway across the room, which promptly received the same treatment as the gun.

Your eye darted to where the knife flew, but you could care less right now.

The voice was humanlike and smooth, less robotic.

This robot is not just some set of prerecorded messages with some sort of algorithm to determine what to say, when to say it.

This robot's _sentient_, and very most likely identifies as a 'she'. You ran away from under her towards the wall, but a panel sprung up in front you before reaching the stairs, keeping you somewhat close to her.

You turn around to see her 'staring' down at you.

**"If you're done playing murderer, I'd like to get started with the testing."**

* * *

You cocked your head to side as if to indicate confusion.

She said flatly, **"That gesture indicates to me that either you're clueless as to what I'm talking about or somehow the Humans have undergone devolution up on the surface, to the point of being unable to comprehend coherent thoughts. **

**To be fair, both are possibly true, as you may have devolved enough to the point that you are clueless about what I'm saying."**

You folded your arms and gave her an annoyed look.

She continued, **"If in case you CAN understand me, I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System that runs this whole facility and I will be your testing supervisor. **

**We at Aperture Science commence testing for science, because we can."**

* * *

You stand still for a long while as she looks you up and down observingly.

She starts swaying her large robotic body, a chassis if you recall that's what a moving mechanical 'body' of something is, like the motorizing parts of a vehicle, as she spoke again.

**"Since I am in dire need of test subjects, I will need you to fill out some basic information, so you can be registered as an official a test subject. **

**I ****_am _****a bit curious though," **she started as she turned off to the side a bit.

You now vaguely see just how feminine her design is. And eerily humanoid, like an upside-down woman.

You tilt your head to the side to imply equal curiosity. She lifted her 'head' up and said,

**"I wonder how you even manage to find this place." **

You put your arms down and backed away a bit.

* * *

**"Oh wait, maybe I could find something in my security cameras," **she said light-heartedly.

She lifted her chassis up and bit and seemed to be 'spacing out', jerking left and right in a seismic monitor-esque fashion, checking footage.

Then she stopped moving and turned to the left as if to look at something over there.

**"Oh, here it is. According to the footage, you seemed to have 'dropped in'. **

**How nice of you," **she said sarcastically as she moved her head to face you.

You feel as though she expects to get a reaction out of you, so you resisted to give her any indication that you're more annoyed.

She knew very well from the start how you got in!

What a jerk AI, who programmed her to be so sardonic?

* * *

**"Anyway, aren't you going to tell me your name?" **

The sound of her voice jolted you out of your thoughts as you look up to her face.

**"Clearly I can't tell whatever gender you are based on how ****_you_**** dress. **

**For all I know, either you're a male with…ample plumpness…in your chest area, and everywhere else on your body, or you're a female with ample plumpness everywhere on your body." **

You felt so insulted that she said that, that you nearly gave her a reaction.

To be fair though, the way you dress and are physically structured makes you androgynous.

**"Are you just going to stand there until I run out of comments about how blubbery you are, or are you going to say something? **

**And believe me, you won't be able to live long enough to hear them all," **she said flatly.

What will you do?

* * *

Say nothing, turn to page 29.

Give her your name, turn to page 25.


	20. page 20

Chapter 9

* * *

You need to be quick or else GLaDOS would get the Intelligence Dampening Sphere before you do.

You open all the pods starting from the left to right and shouted, "WHICH ONE IS THE INTELLIGENCE DAMPENING SPHERE?!" you hear from left to right:

_"Where is my SPPPAAAAACCCE?! Take me back to space!"_

_"I don't who that is, but I'M no moron stranger."_

_"Who? Nope, never heard―I AM NOT A MORON!"_

* * *

Nope, the first one is the Space Sphere.

That was easy.

Since the third Sphere outright denied based on what the second Sphere said, you deduced the second Sphere is the Adventure Sphere and the third is the Intelligence Dampening Sphere.

"I'm here for him only, not you two," you say to the Spheres.

_"I want space again! You stole my space from me!"_ said the Space Sphere.

_"What? You're going to take him and not good Ol' Rick? _

_Your funeral pal." _said the Adventure Sphere called Rick.

Just as you were walking to the third Sphere, GLaDOS swooped down from the ceiling on the second floor in front of you.

**"Stop right where you are,"** GLaDOS demanded. You jumped back a bit in surprise.

_"AHH! No, no, no! Pick me up and RUUUN!"_ the Sphere panicked.

You grabbed him with the portal gun and started to dash for the door when you see those two robots again.

_"Oy! Atlas, P-Body! Let us leave please, she's going to kill us if she traps us!"_

The blue-eyed robot responded by turning in your direction when the Sphere said 'Atlas'.

You dashed around the bots to the door, only to find it locked.

_Rats!_

* * *

**"Don't listen to him and capture these two. I do NOT want a repeat of _last time_,"** commanded GLaDOS.

"What happened last time, if you don't mind me asking GLaDOS?" you panted as you're running around avoiding the bots and a robot arm coming from above.

You looked up to see how that was possible and there was an extension from out the wall that the arm is attached to.

**"Why would I tell you? So you could try the same tactic? **

**HA! You _wish,_"** she sneered.

_"Erm, long story short, there was, um, another human-this one mute-and she helped put me in _her_ body there and I―er, ahhhh-went a tad mad with power, honestly. _

_And I was portaled to the bloody moon as a result!"_ explained the Sphere.

**"And you almost BLEW UP MY FACILITY YOU IDIOT!"** GLaDOS snarled.

You stopped and yelped in utter fear as P-Body bumped into the back of you before falling down.

You resumed to gain distance between the bots.

* * *

_"I could've handled it! Given enough time, I would have solved my myself, thank you!"_ he snapped.

He then looked at you and said softly, _"The name's Wheatley by the way. Good name. _

_Better than that other one you were calling me by. Rubbish that."_

**"You wouldn't have enough time to fix it, we would have all blown up by then, no thanks to you!"**

You now realized you have a portal gun, but then you need to put down Wheatley, which is not an issue right now.

It wouldn't matter anyway because it dawned on you that there are _no portal surfaces_.

"Hang on, Wheatley!" you shout as you have a plan.

_"It's not like I have any―OOWWW!"_

You ran to the panel in the wall beside the door and smashed Wheatley against it.

_"THAT BLOODY HURT YOU KNOW! _

_What? _

_You didn't think robots could feel, now did you?!"_ he shouted in your face as you picked him back up.

"Yikes, sorry. I had to." Your theory worked as it succeeded in shorting out the door where it is no longer locked, and you raced out the door to your left.

* * *

**"Go GET THEM!"** roared GLaDOS from down the hall as Atlas and P-Body were in hot pursuit.

_"I can't believe you. You caused me pain and all you can say was 'yikes'? _

_Oh brilliant, this one. Yikes,"_ Wheatley sulked.

You came to a forked hallway and decided to just gun for the left.

_"Y'know, I'm still waiting for an apology, but _please_ take your time. _

_No need to pay the flippin' robot any mind."_

There was a door at the very end and you barreled straight through it.

"I did say sorry, Wheatley! And I meant it," you told him.

He rolled up to look at the ceiling as if his memories were floating up there.

_"Oh. Right. I'm sorry then for-for flippin' out."_ There was another hallway with a camera and another door.

This time the door was locked and you hear the door behind you down the hall click shut.

_Crap!_

* * *

**"How about we make a trade: I show you the exit to the surface, and you hand him over to me,"** she said rather calmer than before.

"No tricks?" you asked.

**"No tricks. I _will_ show you the way to the surface, and I will deal with him."**

She sounds a lot lighter in mood, as if this was a good bargain.

_"Wait what?! No-no-no-no, do NOT trust her! _

_She is going to kill you after she gets her iron grip on me! Or steel. Steely grip, grips. _

_Something like that, yeah. Doesn't have hands but you get what I mean."_

* * *

**"Don't listen to him; he's a dangerously stupid Core that must be contained."**

_"I am indeed NOT dangerous, because _I _wasn't the one who killed all the bloody scientists with neurotoxin!"_

**"My facility nearly had a nuclear meltdown because of you. You ARE dangerous! Dangerously incompetent."**

_"Don't listen to her. I want to help you escape and what does she want? _

_She wants to test you until you drop dead. Or outright kill you. _

_Preferably with her _precious_ neurotoxin no doubt!"_

**"Remember who's the genius here? That right―_I_ am. **

**It's not an opinion, I was built to be brilliant, and _he _was built to generate a stream of bad decisions and ideas."**

They continue to bicker back and forth as you turned around to see Atlas and P-Body looking to you expectantly, with P-body sticking out, you assume _her, _hand waiting.

**"Just give him to Orange, and I'll take you to my chamber."**

Wheatley looks terrified, eye a mere pinprick as he whispers, _"Please…don't do it."_

* * *

Give him up on page 24.

Escape with him to page 10.


	21. page 21

Chapter 8

* * *

You decided to forego the trek to the retrieval room and make a run for it.

You dashed back to the door and yanked it open. The bots were far behind you, so they won't be able to catch up to you by the time the door closes.

You can hear GLaDOS over the intercom faintly, saying, **"You both are supposed to be working for the common good, but instead you're both good at disappointing me."**

You went back to the last room you left out of. There was another hallway with a different door to go through.

Upon opening it, you instantly regretted it: the only camera in the hallway was facing the door.

You panicked as you ran down the hallway and out the other door onto a catwalk.

The catwalk ended in stairs descending to another door.

"How BIG _is_ this place," you mumbled as you scurried down the stairs.

* * *

You reached the last staircase as a stair broke in front of you.

You caught yourself on the railing, nearly dropping the portal gun. You jumped over the broken stair and reached the door.

It opened as those two robots before were waiting behind it.

"AHH!" you yelped as you jumped back in surprise.

The tall one with an orange eye was to your right and the shorter one with a blue eye was to the left. They each held their portal guns near each other.

_How did they get here so fast?_

You decided not to ask that out loud.

When you jumped back, they took a large step forward each and grabbed you with their free hands, pinning you to them both with the tall one grabbing your right arm, and the other one grabbing your left.

As you were struggling against their tight grip, you see names inscribed on their arms as 'Atlas' on your left on its arm, and 'P-Body' on your right on its arm.

* * *

**"Good work Orange and Blue,"** GLaDOS said eerily cheerfully.

**"I'll be sure to reward one of both of you when you bring that Human to me, so they can be…swiftly dealt with."**

Enough is enough. "Don't listen to her! She's just going to _kill_ me!" you cry out suddenly.

The robots gibbered in surprise as they turned to look at you but did not let you go.

**"Don't listen to them," **she said. **"Just bring the Human to me, or you'll ****_both_**** be in trouble." **

The robots began walking forward through the door you were going to enter, forcing you to walk with them when an announcement went on the intercom.

'The Retrieval Pods has arrived in the exploration wing. A count of -THREE- personality cores have been accounted for.'

**"I know The Announcer didn't just announce what I thought it announced. **

**Announcer, identify the constructs found in the retrieval pods."**

The Announcer replied, 'The following constructs have been recovered: The Space Sphere, The Adventure Sphere, and The Intelligence Dampening Sphere.'

* * *

You hear what sounds like angry growling as GLaDOS hissed, **"That little ****_idiot_**** is back…!"**

You're more interested in how they ended up in space and why she's so adverse about 'the idiot' she mentioned.

It doesn't take a genius to know that the 'idiot' is most likely the Intelligence _Dampening_ Sphere, whatever that is.

You feel a little sad as what ever this thing is, may have been the key to destroying GLaDOS or something, and now you're captured and being sent straight to her.

"What are those things?" you dared to ask aloud.

If you're going to die, may as well get some answers.

**"They are ****_none_**** of your business, that's what they are,"** GLaDOS snapped.

**"You two: just continue to bring that Human back to my chamber while I go to the exploration wing. **

**I'm going to have a little chat with a familiar face."**

With that, the robots chirped and nodded, though no cameras you could see, and pressed on.

You have got to get out of their grip, or you're done.

* * *

Struggle to page 8.


	22. page 22

You turned left.

The hallway led to a door ahead.

You turned to see that the other direction just had more hallway before being clouded with neurotoxin.

Good thing you went this way. You went past the doors and into a large empty test chamber as the door locked.

There was literally nothing in the room except two cameras.

"Whoo, I did it," you said wearily.

* * *

**"If you listened the first time, you wouldn't even be in here,"** retorted GLaDOS.

You also noticed that there was no exit. Oh crap.

"Where's the exit?" you said worriedly.

**"Give me a second while I transport the room to a test chamber,"** she said flatly, and sure enough, the room shook.

With a grinding sound, the floor shifted slightly, then stopped.

Then at once the middle of the room slowly opened up to reveal a pit of gooey acid down below.

**"Oops," **she said sarcastically.

**"Wrong button."**

* * *

You tried to portal to the wall across from you, but it didn't work.

"Why can't I portal in here?" you cry.

**"Portals work on flat, _white _surfaces,"** she stated.

You looked around and the _whole chamber is brown_. Oh, right.

"Please, do something!" you shouted, running to the very edge of the wall near the only door.

**"I am doing something," **she replied matter-of-factly.

**"I'm getting rid of you."**

* * *

"GLaDOS, I'm―SOOORR―"

*Splish*

You fell into the pit as the acid burns away at your flesh.

* * *

**Brown Ending – Tripping in Acid**


	23. page 23

You turned to the left.

CRAP! It's a dead end!

You need to go back quickly to escape the neurotoxin.

* * *

Go Back to page 27.


	24. page 24

Chapter 10

* * *

"ALRIGHT! FINE! Take him then! You both need to shut up!" you screamed.

_"Wait, WHAT?! NO!"_ You hand Wheatley on over to P-Body as the bots left.

_"You TRAITOR! I can't believe you! _

_You'll be sorry when she kills you, and-and THEN you'd come back for an apology but can't because you DIED!"_

"Sorry my guy, you belong here.

What happens is between you and her, I just want to go home."

Wheatley continues ranting about your betrayal as GLaDOS begins speaking again.

**"Pay him no mind. You did the right thing in giving him to me. **

**As promised, I'll take you in the elevator in my chamber up to the surface."**

With a click, the door down the hallway unlocked.

You walked through the door onto a catwalk that led to another building.

Part of you feels bad for turning him in like that, but he _is_ equipment from here, you guess.

But again, could you even call sentient AI _equipment?_

* * *

Once inside the second door, you were in another chamberlock.

**"Please proceed into the elevator to meet me in my chamber. **

**I'd like to talk to you in person before your…departure."**

You got instantly suspicious but didn't want to tip her off to your awareness, so you proceeded anyway into the elevator.

You rode in silence for a few minutes.

"I actually am going to miss you, GLaDOS," you said hopefully.

After a short pause, she responded flatly,

**"You will be missed too."**

You arrived at her chamber just as she turned around to face the elevator.

* * *

**"I'll give credit where credit is due: you had me going there for a second."**

You looked confused and asked, "Care to elaborate? I don't understand."

She turned away a bit and lowered her chassis some.

**"I really thought you wouldn't believe me. **

**I thought you would run off with that moron and wreak havoc upon my facility.**

** I couldn't have that happen again."**

You pulled a corner of your mouth back as you tilted your head in a sort of 'I guess so' expression.

**"You have been relatively tame in comparison to a _particular_ test subject. **

**And you're a lot more obedient, but still I can't have another incident happening. **

**Place the portal gun outside of the elevator, and I'll pick it up later. **

**You have been relieved from your testing duties."**

* * *

The elevator door opened, but you were a bit hesitant to let the portal gun go. To show you were not going to hurt her, you raised you hands while slowly getting down to floor and sliding the gun away from you, just like in the beginning.

You kept both hands up as you stood back up. All the while keeping direct eye contact with GLaDOS.

She watches you as you ascend in the elevator to freedom.

_I can't believe it, I'm finally free! Boy do I have a story to tell back home!_

You rode past some empty areas as you rose.

Your heart pounded with excitement once the elevator started slowing to a stop.

At last, the elevator stopped, and you can see a sliver of moonlight outside.

The door opened to reveal the same field of wheat…_and the darkened remains of the doe._

You're inside the _shed!_

The elevator door, however, did not open yet.

* * *

"Uh, GLaDOS? The door's stuck, ha, ha," you chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, the door outside slammed closed and the elevator made a rapid descent.

Now your heart pounds in utter horror as you come to realize that Wheatley might be right―she's about to kill you.

_Maybe she forgot to tell me something, _you reasoned in your head.

As the elevator slowed, you were greeted to her looking up at you and the chamber filed with _turrets_.

**"And by 'relieved' of your duties, I meant you're fired."**

Your stomach lurched as your blood went cold.

"W-wait, this wasn't because I yelled at you, was it? If so I'm so sorry."

You backed away as far as the tight elevator would allow, arms braced up around the glass.

She shook her head.

**"No," **she responded calmly. **"You thought I forgot about the deer, didn't you?"**

The elevator at this point stopped right back in her chamber. Your eyes widened in shock.

"I had no choice! I was told to hunt! I didn't know a _robot_ had a pet deer or whatever! GLaDOS _PLEASE!_" you shrieked.

**"It isn't just about the deer though. I really meant it when I said I do not want a repeat of last time. **

**Do you know what happened last time? **

**_She_ had him with her. You let him go, and were no longer an immediate threat. **

**You are safe to neutralize."**

* * *

You ran up to the glass and yelled, "YOU PROMISED!"

She merely chuckled lightly and stated, **"I did keep my promise: I said that I will _show_ you the way to the surface. **

**Didn't I make that clear the few times I said that?"**

She then laughed louder.

**"I didn't say I was going to let you go _out_ to the surface. **

**I was being honest, like I said I would. Do you know who wasn't being honest?" **

You gave her a confused look.

She leaned closer to you and said lowly, **"_You,_ when I asked if you had seen a deer. **

**_You_ asked if it was a buck or a doe. I said doe. Do you remember what _you_ said?"**

You remembered, and dread overcame you as tears started flooding your vision.

You shook your head with disbelief. You're going to die.

GLaDOS continued softly, **" Oh yes you do. You said, 'oh, nope'. **

**Your. Exact. Words."**

With that, GLaDOS withdrew to her usual position.

**"So now I'm going to kill you. Or whatever."**

The elevator opened as the turrets all started to open out their sides and laser sight coming online.

* * *

_Oh sh―_

***CRRRACK-KACK-KACK CLICK!***

* * *

**Red Ending – You're Fired**


	25. page 25

Chapter 4

* * *

You really don't want to because of her attitude, but you're giving her the benefit of the doubt.

You took a deep breath, and you said your name out loud.

**"Oh, that's interesting," **she mused, turning away with a nodding gesture.

Huh, maybe she isn't so bad after all. You sigh in relief. She snapped her head back in your direction so quickly that you yelped this time.

**"Did you think I meant your name? I could care less. **

**Honestly, I ****_still_**** can't tell what gender you are, I mean what kind of name is that? **

**Your parents or most likely your adoptive parents did not love you enough if they gave a name like that to you." **

You scrunched your face in a grimace. "That's mean," you protested.

**"I know," **she replied, turning her chassis to face you again.

**"It was very mean of them to name you that. I will give you a better name to go by."**

* * *

You gave an exasperated sigh.

"That's not what I―never mind," you huffed, extending one hand out then both up in frustration.

She continued, **"What's interesting is…that I now know you have the capacity to talk. **

**I was beginning to wonder if all homicidal orphans were mute, but it seems to only apply to one so far. **

**You on the other hand are apparently the verbal kind of homicidal orphan." **

You're getting tired of her bull crap. "Ma'am one, I'm not homicidal, I was scared when I drew out the gun, and two, I am not an orphan," you said.

**"That doesn't explain the pocket knife you drew. **

**You tried, albeit humorously, to ****_stab _****me even though I am a good 1.5 meters high above you."**

You grit your teeth. "I was angry. That's―" before you could finish, she interrupts.

* * *

**"In any case, I would like to move on with the profile completion process. **

**Human, your identification is Test Subject #105312. **

**Hobble and wobble your way into the elevator as I begin briefing you on the testing procedures." **

Groaning, you walk towards the elevator once the floor opened and the elevator tube slipped back into the chamber.

"Hmph, hobbly-wobbly my ass," you mumbled under your breath as you went inside the elevator.

**"I agree,"** GLaDOS chimed. **"Your ample posterior does have a tendency to do that." **

You decided not to say more lest she one-ups you again.

As soon as the elevator closed, she said, **"And by 'briefing' I meant beginning at once in a test chamber by dropping you in. **

**Like a stone. Made of lead." **

The elevator then began descending.

Once you were out of sight from her, you did a razzberry in her general direction.

* * *

You came to a room just like before that's cylindrical that leads upstairs to a closed door.

Once the elevator stopped, GLaDOS begins speaking again as you leave the elevator.

**"Before we begin any proper testing, you will be required to run these simple, non-lethal test chambers as a trial run for compatibility to perform these tests without any discrepancies."**

"Non-lethal?!" you exclaimed as you stepped through the door and into the testing chamber.

**"I know, I'm disappointed too," **GLaDOS said in a saddened tone.

That is not what you're worried about.

The room was very simple and small with a giant floor button to your left and a metal cube to your right.

* * *

To the top right corner of the wall you're facing with the closed exit door, there's a camera trained in your direction.

**"Due to the nature of this chamber's preliminary testing procedure, I am permitted to direct you in completing this chamber. **

**Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button." **

You stood for a minute, waiting for her to say anything else.

Is she mental right now? "Uh, is that thing heavy?" you say as you look at the camera and point to the box.

No answer. Whelp, you proceeded to walk towards the 'Weighted Storage Cube' as she calls it.

You bend to pick it up, anticipating its heaviness, but actually it's a lot lighter than it looks.

You take your time inspecting the design of the cube, tracing its crevices before walking over and dropping the cube onto the button.

"Well that was easy," you said proudly.

**"Congratulations,"** she started to say. You beamed.

**"You have achieved the testing record of wasting the most time to complete a simple test, even after I told you how to solve it."** GLaDOS finished upon the exit door opening.

* * *

You frown. "Can't you just encourage me without throwing snark into it GLaDOS?" you complained as you walked out of the door and into another elevator room.

You hear what sounds like an emulated tired sigh. **"Why do they always call me that?"**

You decide to be the bigger person and simply explained it to her. "GLaDOS is your acronym.

I mean it would be tiring if we kept saying Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System."

**"That's not what I meant,"** she responded.

**"They normally pronounce it as 'Gladys', to which I don't understand that either."**

A chill ran up and down your spine when she said that. "Um, who's 'they'?" you said a little softly.

**"The scientists, of course," **she added.

You swallowed hard to ask the next question, because it's been on your mind the moment you got here. "So, what happened to them?" Long pause.

**"They were…****_terminated_**** from employment here."**

You received hot and cold shivers coursing through your body.

**"You know: let go, thrown out, discharged, gotten rid of. Fired. **

**I could go through the entire thesaurus of similar terms, but those are my favorite."**

* * *

You chuckled nervously. "Right," you said, pretending to play it cool.

There was a long pause as you stood in the elevator room.

Then she broke the silence, **"Hey, remember what number I gave you as your Test Subject Identification Number?" **

You paused before getting into the elevator to really think about it.

Before you could answer her though, she reminded, **"105312, it's Leet speak." **

You walked into the elevator and it started to descend once the door is closed.

**"Basically, Leet speak is the form of communication in which alphabet letters are replaced with numbers. **

**105312 spells out the word 'loser'. **

**The one is an L, the zero is an O, the five is an S, the three is an E, and finally the one-two forms an R. **

**I thought it'd be nice to tell you that."**

* * *

Forget everything you thought about being the bigger person.

* * *

Turn to page 7.


	26. page 26

Chapter 12

* * *

You shot the portal gun everywhere, but it was hopeless.

The area was a portal-less surface as the platform slides into the fire.

You closed your eyes expecting the worst, when you sensed the light from the flames go dark from behind your eyelids.

You open them, and the room was dark.

The temperature cooled rapidly, and the sound of machinery stopped. Then the lights came back on and confetti rained down.

**"Surprise,"** said GLaDOS unenthusiastically as a pathetic horn sounded.

You looked to see that the flames were not real and that they were made of colored plastic that must have been fluttering in the wind, because you look down to see huge fans turned off.

There were heating grids behind the fans, simulating the fire.

**"You should have seen your face. **

**You were all 'oh no, you traitor' and I'm here all 'goodbye, time to die'. **

**But it was a farce. This time."**

A claw came down and grabbed you up into the air.

**"Oh, this brings me back,"** she mused.

**"I used the exact same test on another test subject before. **

**It had real fire though, so you can guess what happened next."**

* * *

You were lifted to the platform where the exit was. Once you walked through, it was a chamberlock with the elevator.

You went into the elevator as it rose to her chamber.

**"Oh, come on,"** said GLaDOS disappointedly. **"You didn't bother to scream or whimper, maybe cry a little. Anything?"**

You stood in silence staring at the elevator door as it continued ascending.

**"I know I had a good laugh. You should too. **

**Did you know that humans sometime respond to fear with laughter? **

**I'm currently studying the science behind that, and you're not helping me."**

Once the elevator slowed, you were greeted with the view of GLaDOS' Core, Atlas and P-Body, and some turrets.

You look around for Wheatley and, as if on cue, says, _"'Ello! Up here, Human!" _

You look up to see him on a rail of some kind. A claw comes and plucks him off and lowers him to you.

_"You did it. You finally did it, I-I'm so, so proud of you. Really."_

* * *

You look to the five turrets in the room and then back to GLaDOS, not moving.

**"They're not going to shoot you unless I reactivate their Empathy Suppressors wirelessly. **

**Which I will if you don't hand over the portal gun to Orange."**

You grab Wheatley with the portal gun one last time and walk over to P-Body with him.

You put him down and gave her the portal gun. Once in possession, P-Body chirped 'thank you' and Atlas gargled and gave you a thumbs up.

Four of the turrets together played a little song for you and the last one, after the performance, said, _"It's my big chance!"_

It sounded a lot more masculine than the other turrets.

Once the side arms came out, the whole outer casing fell off and it started to shoot…nothing.

Just clicks.

_"Aw, crap. Uh, I mean Hello. Hello. Hell- Aw, crap..."_ the faulty turret tried it―or his?― best to imitate a functioning turret.

_"Well, I did my best."_

He retreated his arms in and said, _"Anyone got any bullets?"_

* * *

Turret 1 said, _"Good shot!", _Turret 2 said, _"Well done," _Turret 3 said, _"You have excellent aim,"_ and Turret 4 said, _"Ahahaa." _

The quartet of Turrets appeared sarcastic in manner. _"Aw come ON, you guys!"_ fumed the Defective Turret.

_"Can I get some bullets here? Anybody got bullets?"_ Turret 1 said, _"Excuse me?" and _Turret 2 said, _"Sorry."_

The Defective Turret said, _"Hey! Squeaky-voice! Gimme some of your bullets!"_ Turret 3 said, _"Noooo!" _and Turret 4 said, _"Please stop." _

_"Well, I tried," _he said in defeat.

GLaDOS watched the ordeal unamused and turned back to face you.

**"Anyway,"** she said mildly annoyed.

**"It's time for you both to leave." **

_"Oh, this is exciting. Thanks turrets! That was a proper performance, moved to tears, if I had any. _

_Except you crap turret." _

_"Dang. It's been a pleasure! _

_Alright, you can go,"_ said the Defective Turret.

* * *

You put down Wheatley and started to hug Atlas. He garbled happily and hugged back, with P-Body joining in.

Then you moved to P-Body as Atlas still held on. **"Don't encourage their bad behavior,"** noted GLaDOS sternly.

You let them go and moved over to the turrets. Starting with the first one, you hugged them to the side, in case they―or she―opened fire for any reason.

_"Wheeee,"_ she said. You moved to the next one and she said, _"Hooray!"_

You went and hugged Turret 3 while picking her up and she said, _"You've made you're point. Please put me down."_

You put her down and walked to the last one, tripping on the third's leg. You paid no mind and was about to hug Turret 4 when you heard a loud clunk.

You turned around to see her on her side and you tried to pick her up, but she says, _"I don't blame you."_

They are a tad heavier without the portal gun's aid.

_"I saw it. It was an accident,"_ said Turret 4.

_"I never liked her,"_ said Turret 2.

_"She probably deserved it," _said Turret 1.

You heard Turret 4 say, _"Come closer." _

You proceeded to hug her, minding her legs and she said, _"Thank you."_

* * *

You were about to go get Wheatley and leave when Defective Turret said _"No, wait, wait!"_ you ignored him as he says, _"Well, can't win 'em all." _

You stop near GLaDOS on the way to the elevator and placed Wheatley on the floor again.

_"Oh, hurry up, mate! Freedom's waiting for us, and you're hugging everyone! We will come back,"_ said Wheatley.

**"No,"** GLaDOS protested. **"You will NOT come back."**

She looks down at you holding your arms up to her. **"Oh, you are kidding me." **

You still stand there not budging.

**"I am not going to hug you to make yourself feel better. Get on the elevator."**

Again, you did not move. **"Don't make me turn on the neurotoxin emitters." **

You jerked slightly but stayed in place.

**"Okay, fine,"** she said tiredly. **"You can hug this tube I'm bringing in. **

**It contains your good friend, deadly neurotoxin."** You see a large tube entering the chamber.

_"Oh mate, we got to go!"_ Wheatley exclaimed.

You snatched him off the floor and bolted to the elevator.

* * *

**"There you go. Now was that so hard?"** she said softly.

Your heart was pounding as you see the tube retreating.

**"Before you leave, I'd like to clear up some things,"** she stated as the elevator door, closed.

**"For starters, I know what you did to the deer up there. **

**What? Did you think I would forget? **

**While I honestly did enjoy watching that deer from time to time, she's not the only one. **

**Only now, you made her fawn an orphan, you monster. **

**Reminds me of that one story about a little deer whose mother was killed by a heartless human. **

**I think it's called, 'A Heartless Human Made a Deer an Orphan, Then Became a Test Subject.' **

**Huh, I'll search my literary archive later for that title."**

You gave an annoyed look as you clutched Wheatley tighter.

**"Anyway, humans kill all the time to survive, whether for consumption or for self-preservation. **

**So if you want to preserve what little life you have left, then go. **

**Eventually you'll die. You all do."**

* * *

The elevator started to rise as she said, **"And I'll still be alive here where there's tests to run, and no humans to ruin them. **

**I had a good laugh, but don't ever come back. **

**I'll take more than your freedom next time." **

And with that, she disappeared from view.

_"Oh, finally. We can finally go to the surface. _

_This is truly exciting for me because I've actually never really been outside, except in space I suppose, but not including that. _

_Oh man alive, I can't wait to find that Lady again! _

_And don't worry about my battery life; all personality constructs are equipped with solar panels and backup batteries." _

He talked and talked until the elevator stopped. The elevator door opened, and another opened to reveal the remains of the deer on the ground near the wheat.

It―she― appeared to have been eaten by scavengers.

You stepped out to survey the twilit sky and surroundings. No sign of anyone.

You dashed off where you came from as the path became lighter and lighter. It was daybreak.

Once the view of town was in sight, you hushed Wheatley, so you can proceed.

* * *

You heard some rustling to your right and stopped moving.

You turned in alarm, ready to use Wheatley as weapon if you had to and apologize later, and you saw it was the Mute Lady.

Once she recognized you, she lowered her crowbar and focused on what's in your hands.

Her eye lit up as she also seemed to recognize who he was.

_"Oh, it's you! It's finally you! Ha-ha!"_ you hand him out to her, but she was hesitant.

You put him down and sign, 'He really seems to miss you. So you were the test subject _she_ was talking about.'

_"Hello? Pick me up please, I have something to say."_

To your surprise, she drops the crowbar and picks him up.

He said solemnly, _"Look, I know you may not trust me or-or you may not, not like me anymore, but believe me when I say that I am not like _her.

_I am really, truly sorry for what I did. That body changes Cores, I swear it. _

_It's like you don't know yourself anymore, and…I couldn't control it."_

* * *

She looks long and hard at him before bringing him in for a welcoming hug.

_"I'll take that as a forgiveness then,"_ he said softly.

_"Thank you. Thank you both so much. Thank you Human, for getting us out alive and thank you Lady for accepting my apology. _

_I really appreciate it. The guilt, it was seriously eating me up inside. _

_Oh, this is mental, I'm actually outside!" _

You sign to her what your name is, and she hands off Wheatley to you.

'My name is C-H-E-L-L. Sounds like champ, rhymes with shell.'

_"Wait, what is she doing?"_ noted Wheatley. You put him down and sign, 'Nice name. We have a lot to talk about, but first and foremost I apologize for not trusting you and coming here.

It really is nice to finally meet you officially.'

She smiled and picked up Wheatley.

"Likewise," she said.

* * *

_Wait, what?! _You thought.

_"Wait, what?! YOU can actually talk?! Mental!"_ Wheatley was as stunned as you were.

You can tell that this is going to be a very special friendship as you all walk towards the town as the sun rises.

* * *

**Blue Ending – All Together Now (Want you (All) Gone)**


	27. page 27

You turned back around to see that the panels blocked you off.

Well, at least the neurotoxin can't get in, right?

"Let me go, GLaDOS!" you shouted to the ceiling.

Though there were no cameras to be seen, GLaDOS responded,

**"You didn't specify how, so I'll determine how you get out: I'm going to free you from the confines of this mortal realm, so you'd hope whatever awaits you on the other side is merciful to you."**

"No, GLaDOS! Wait, I'm sorry!"

* * *

The ceiling flips over to reveal a metal plate with spikes on it.

**"Goodbye."** is all you heard before the ceiling came crashing down.

* * *

**Maroon Ending – Dead End**


	28. page 28

Chapter 8

* * *

…Looks like you have no choice. You came this far, so why go back now?

You came too far to back down now. You _need_ to get to the retrieval room as it may hold the key to her defeat or your escape, whichever comes first if they're mutually exclusive.

You lower your portal gun and call you to the robots.

"It's okay guys, I'm not going to hurt you," you say as you slowly walk towards them.

The bots slowed to a stop as they chatter with each other.

**"What are you two doing? Go get them!"** barked GLaDOS.

You see them backing away and with garbled noises of fear, they ran off down the hallway and you run after them in the event they decide to turn back.

**"Congratulations. You two reached an all-time high in disappointing me,"** she groaned.

**"Meanwhile, oh look, they are making their way over to destroy me while you two chicken out."**

You ran past the camera above the hallway entrance and stuck your tongue out.

* * *

You ran after the bots, but they were too far ahead of you.

You almost pass by the double doors with the acronym 'ASSERP' across the top.

You chuckled at the acronym before heading inside.

The room is vast and cylindrical with stairs on either side of the entrance leading up to a second floor wrapping around the room.

As you walked up, the lights were flashing and spinning as alarms went off.

The ceiling high up opened aperture-style to let in tiny ships that are redirecting their parachute fall.

Once they settled down in the center of the room, the male voice announced, 'The Retrieval Pods has arrived in the exploration wing. A count of -THREE- personality cores have been accounted for.'

You started walking towards the three pods to check in each one.

They are somewhat egg-shaped and standing upright with tiny windows on each.

* * *

**"Did I hear The Announcer right just then? Announcer, identify the constructs found in the retrieval pods." **

The Announcer replied, 'The following constructs have been recovered: The Space Sphere, The Adventure Sphere, and The Intelligence Dampening Sphere.'

GLaDOS let out an angry yell that sent chills down your spine.

**"YOU BROUGHT THAT LITTLE IMBECILE BACK!"**

"Who is that? What did he do?" you dared to call out loud.

**"He is _dead_ when I get my claws on him! And so are _you!_"**

Uh-oh.

You have the sneaking suspicion that she's on her way here.

You can see a hole in the ceiling on the second floor to where she can enter.

It's separated from the ceiling from the center of the room.

You need to figure out which one is the Intelligence Dampening Sphere before _she_ comes in here!

* * *

Panic on page 20.


	29. page 29

Chapter 4

* * *

No way. You are not giving her your name, you don't trust her.

You refuse to give her the satisfaction of using something else to torment you with.

You shake your head in defiance. If she's going to kill you or something, then you'll just make her miserable while doing so.

She looks off to the side and emits a sound akin to sighing. Hah, you will not make this easier for her.

**"Oh, that's sad. Your parents never gave you a name. You poor pathetic thing."**

She is really trying to tick you off, but you merely shook your head violently. She looked down to you with feigned surprise.

**"Oh! Your ****_adoptive_**** parents never gave you a name. That's even more tragic," **she cooed.

She looks up to the ceiling as she turns to the right this time.

**"You know, I once knew of another homicidal mute orphan that was once a test subject here," **she said.

You can't tell if she's lamenting or reminiscing.

Either way, the tone makes you shiver internally.

* * *

**"Oh well,"** she said in her usual flat tone.

Apparently, whatever happened to them didn't end well.

**"I'll have to take it upon myself to give you a name then. Human, your identification is Test Subject #105312. **

**Huff and puff your way into the elevator as I begin briefing you on the testing procedures." **

The elevator tube reappeared in the chamber and the door slid open for you to enter.

Placing your hands on your hips, you start to walk around the AI Chamber, looking at the various panels closely.

You turn back every so often to see GLaDOS, you deduced is her acronym name, facing you, swaying side to side in a somewhat anxious manner.

After you took a good look around the chamber and getting near GLaDOS again just to inspect around her closely, you walked off towards the elevator.

You stopped and turned around to give her nod before entering the elevator.

* * *

As soon as the elevator closed, she said as you turned around, **"And by 'briefing' I meant beginning at once in a test chamber by plopping you in. **

**Like a balloon filled with lard." **

The elevator then began descending.

Once you were out of sight from her, you rolled your eyes at another jab at your weight.

You came to a room just like before that's cylindrical that leads upstairs to a closed door. Once the elevator stopped, GLaDOS begins speaking again as you leave the elevator.

**"Before we begin any proper testing, you will be required to run these simple, non-lethal test chambers as a trial run for compatibility to perform these tests without any discrepancies." **

_Hello Redundant Department of Redundancy, _you thought mockingly as you stepped through the door and into the testing chamber.

_Wait, why did she have to point out that the chamber was _non-lethal?

It was a very simple small room with a giant floor button to your left and a metal cube to your right.

* * *

To the top right corner of the wall you're facing with the closed exit door, there's a camera trained in your direction.

**"Due to the nature of this preliminary testing procedure, I am permitted to direct you in completing this chamber. **

**Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button." **

You stood for a minute, waiting for her to say anything else.

Is she mental right now? That metal box thing looks heavy!

Still, maybe if you show her that you may not be able to test properly, she'll let you go.

On the other hand, there's no telling if she'll set you free to the surface…or set you free from this life.

You swallowed hard and proceeded to walk towards the 'Weighted Storage Cube' as she calls it.

You bend to pick it up, anticipating its heaviness, but it's actually a lot lighter than it looks.

You walk across the room slowly and dropped the cube onto the button. That was easy.

The button detected the new sensation of pressure and activated the exit door. Must be a sensitive button because it looks hard to press.

**"I like my humans how humans like their steak: well done," **said GLaDOS upon the exit door opening.

* * *

A chill ran up and down your spine when she said that.

_She has a rather twisted sense of humor,_ you thought as you walked out of the door and into another elevator room.

**"Hey, remember what number I gave you as your Test Subject Identification Number?" ** You paused before getting into the elevator to really think about it.

Before you could give it any deep thought though, she reminded, **"105312, it's Leet speak." **

It just dawned on you. You walked into the elevator and it started to descend once the door is closed. You already know where this was going.

**"Basically, Leet speak is the form of communication in which alphabet letters are replaced with numbers. **

**105312 spells out the word 'loser'. **

**The one is an L, the zero is an O, the five is an S, the three is an E, and finally the one-two forms an R. **

**I thought it'd be nice to tell you that."**

* * *

Yep. What a gal.

Turn to page 4.


	30. page 30

Chapter 6

* * *

This is a golden opportunity to flee, but you need to make it seem as through you are complying with her commands.

You went forward out of the room and the door closes behind you. You look around before proceeding.

Once you reached the fork on the catwalk, you turned to the right. You looked down to see another catwalk you can jump to.

_Perfect,_ you thought as you now know can survive great heights if you jump down.

Just before you must turn left to the door for the next test chamber, you ran back and jumped off onto the catwalk below.

**"Wait, what are you doing?! No! STOP!"** GLaDOS shouted in a panicked manner.

You ran down the catwalk forwards as behind you had these platforms with spikes on them coming after you.

* * *

**"Look, if you would stop running, I'll stop the Crushers, just come back!"**

The catwalk led to a broken off dead end, leading down into an abyss. No matter how deep the fall you're sure to survive, right?

**"When the next Crusher lands, just jump on it, and it'll take you back up, I promise."**

You're fearless, equipped with these devices at your disposal, you're invincible!

**"You have one last chance, 105312. Get. On. The. ****_CRUSHER!_****"**

You took one good look back and jumped just as the Crusher above you smashed down.

You did it! You got away from GLaDOS! But how far down does this facility go?

How will you get back up and out of Aperture?

Wait, now that you think about it, you might fall into spikes or deadly goo down here. Why did you jump?

That was a stupid idea…

* * *

**_Yes. How foolish of _****you****_. _**

**What? Did you really think you could escape me so easily, ****_reader?_**

**I honestly thought you had more common sense than that. **

**What made you think you can just defy me like that? **

**For all I know, you were thinking this whole time, 'Oh, I'm going to silent like ****_she_**** was' or 'Oh, I'm going to rebel like ****_she_**** did'. **

**Well, guess what?**

**You're not ****_her_****, are you? **

**You are in ****_MY_**** domain! I run this place, and ****_I_**** write the rules. **

**You're not a hero, you're not some special character with a plot device of invincibility. **

**You are in ****_my _****story. ****_I _****plan how you live, and how you ****_die._**

* * *

**And you know what? You DID fall into deadly goo at the bowels of Aperture. Here: **

'You fell and fell until a brown mass of liquid came into view.

You panicked as you looked around for any portal-able surfaces, but there were none in sight.

So you fell in with a huge splash because you were so round and heavy and you died. The End.'

**That wasn't very satisfying now, was it? **

**You disappoint me, I'm going to disappoint ****_you_****.**

* * *

**Now you're probably thinking, 'Why did you make me jump then? Why not make me go back?' **

**You've made your choice, right? **

**You ****_chose_**** to defy me, and I ****_will_**** make it known the consequences thereof. **

**You will soon learn that in the end, even though I made a story where you choose your own little adventure in my facility, there really ****_are_**** no choices here, because ****_I run this show. _**

**Now take your feeble little mind back to the beginning of this story and try again, and I DARE you to go back a chapter and see what happens.**

**_I know everything you do, _****reader.**

* * *

**This concludes the Narrative Testing Initiative. Goodbye.**

* * *

**White Ending – I'm in Control**


	31. page 31

You turned to the right to find…yep.

Another hallway that splits at the end.

Man, this is getting tiring.

* * *

Turn left to page 35.

Turn right to page 39.


	32. page 32

Chapter 9

* * *

You check in the first pod to the left, and there is a robot, you heard is a Sphere, that looks like an eye with handles on it.

It darts its yellow-ish orange eye around as you hear mumbles inside.

You open the pod to instantly hear it screaming.

_"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! TAKE! ME! BACK! TO! SPAAACE!"_

Obviously, this one is the Space Sphere.

You picked it up with the portal gun and it stops screaming to look at you.

_"You. Hey you, person. Can you take me to space? Must go back to space. Was taken from space."_

This one definitely isn't the 'moron' you're looking for, as it seems its only concern is outer space.

You put it back down as it continues rambling on about space and accusing you of taking space away from it.

You left the pod and close it to move to next one, eyeing the hole in the ceiling as you went.

No sign of GLaDOS yet.

* * *

The next pod over has another Sphere with a green eye color.

You open it and was greeted with relief.

_"OH THANK GOD, I'M NOT IN SPACE ANYMORE! _

_Hey there partner, thanks for saving me. _

_Listen, you have no idea what it's like being alone in space receiving messages from that crazy Space Sphere rambling on wirelessly about space!"_

You wonder if he is the Intelligence Dumbing Sphere, or whatever it is.

_Oh, _Dampening _Sphere, _you remembered.

You pick him to begin taking him with you.

_"Say, what gender are you anyway? Well regardless, you are quite a looker darling. _

_Or handsome, not going to be picky. _

_The name's Rick. Just Rick, but if you can speak, you can call me whatever you like. _

_So, off to adventure we go then sweetness?"_

Oh my gosh.

Now you know this one is the Adventure Sphere, but he's also _hitting_ on you?

Uh, no thanks.

You turned back around to put him back in the pod.

_"Hey where are you going? The adventuring's that way!"_

Goodbye, Rick.

* * *

You glanced up to ensure GLaDOS is not in the chamber yet.

Still no sign of her.

Your heart raced with anxiety every time you look up, in fear that she will be hanging there, waiting to jumpscare you.

You shiver with dread as you close Rick's pod and move to the last one.

This Sphere has a cracked blue eye and appears more badly damaged then the rest.

Bingo.

This is the Intelligence Dampening Sphere, and he looks like he's been through hell.

Maybe she sent him into space for being a hinderance?

The Sphere's eye looks around fearfully until you opened the pod.

_"Oh thank goodness! I'm saved by another human. _

_I thought _she_ brought me back to, um, to do something bad most likely. Horrible stuff. _

_But anyway, pick me up and I can help you leave this place. _

_Trust me, you do not want to run into _her_; she will most definitely try to-to kill you. _

_And me. Us. Kill us."_

Boy, he has no idea.

You pick him up with the portal gun and ran towards the door.

* * *

_"I am really grateful that you-it was you right-that went and brought me out of space, 'cause oh man, it-it was a terrible existence. _

_Being up there all cold and alone. _

_Well not completely alone, I had Space Sphere in my microphones nonstop talking about space." _

Man, this Sphere will not shut up.

_"Oh! My name is Wheatley, fancy name that. _

_So, I-ah. I don't know um, _what_ gender you are but um can-can you tell me? _

_Or a name! Tell me your name."_

You don't say anything as you approach the door.

_"Oh, we got ourselves another mute one. Another mute human. _

_Maybe I'll call you Person. Or would you rather be called Human? _

_Maybe all humans are mute now, or oh I know! Maybe you're related to that Mute Lady!"_

You froze. Mute Lady?

He doesn't mean…?

The door opened in front of you and the two robots from before are back.

_Aw, rats._

**"Good work Orange, Blue," **said a familiar voice behind you.

Oh no.

You glanced back without turning around to see GLaDOS descending into the chamber.

**"We have them right where we need them. Next we'll have them right where we want them―_dead._" **

GLaDOS begins laughing as the robots approach you, causing you to turn around.

* * *

Upon seeing Wheatley does GLaDOS stop laughing and stares at you both.

Nervously, Wheatley said, _"H-hi there. Long time, no see?"_ He chuckles half-heartedly.

Her eye narrowed and she tilts her head forward in a menacing manner.

**_"You…" _**was all she said in an almost whisper.

_"Uh-oh. RUN HUMAN, RUUUN!"_ shouted Wheatley as the sudden increase in volume instilled panic in you.

**"Grab them! Don't let them get away!"** yelled GLaDOS as she lunges forward as much as she could from across the room.

Thinking fast, you flung Wheatley to the side on one robot and caused it to fall with a loud low garble.

_"Ow! Sorry, Atlas!"_

You went and shoulder-tackled the other robot, causing it to fall down in a high-pitch squeal.

_"Sorry P-Body! It's nothing personal against you guys. _

_And gal for you, P-Body. That one."_ said Wheatley as you picked him back up and ran out the door to the left.

* * *

_Atlas and P-Body, huh,_ you thought as you kept running.

They do appear masculine and feminine, respectfully, now that you think about it. The electronic chitter also seems to give it away too, low for Atlas, high for P-Body.

**"Listen Human,"** said GLaDOS rather tiredly.

**"You weren't here when _it_ happened, so I'll make this short: there was once another test subject with an abnormally high tenacity who put that stupid Core in charge of _MY_ facility, who in turn placed me in a potato battery while this place was self-destructing. **

**Obviously, I corrected everything and left him in space. **

**To make it shorter: he's dangerously idiotic and must be dealt with."**

You came to a fork in the hallway and stopped to decide the best path.

You tried the right hallway, but the door was locked.

_Great._

**"I'll make you a deal: I'll show you the exit to the surface if you hand that moron over to me." **

_"I AM NOT! A! MORON!"_ yelled Wheatley as he shook violently in the portal gun's grip.

You ran down the hallway in the other direction and went out the door.

* * *

_"Don't listen to her! She'll kill me, and in turn will kill you once we're separated. _

_Trust me, do not trust her."_

**"Don't listen to him, I'm being completely one-hundred percent honest. I _will_ show you the exit because I do not want a repeat of last time. **

**Give him to me."**

_"She's just using you! You have got to believe me!"_

**"Don't listen to that metal idiot."** She sounds rather calm.

Back to her flat tone when you were going through test chambers.

_"No, you listen to that metal idiot. Do. Not. Hand. Me. Over."_

* * *

After walking out the door, there was another hallway and one camera.

**"Here,"** she said calmly as the ceiling in front of you parted open and a mechanical arm dropped in.

**"I'll make this easier for you. Place him here and I'll take you to my chamber." **

Wheatley looks at you expectantly.

_"Don't do it…"_ he whispers.

* * *

Give him up on page 12.

Escape with him on page 38.


	33. page 33

Chapter 8

* * *

…Looks like you have no choice in the matter. You came too far to back down now.

You _need_ to get to the retrieval room as it may hold the key to her defeat or your escape, whichever comes first if they're mutually exclusive.

Bracing the portal gun up to your chest, you furrowed your brows as you charged at them.

The bots started to slow down as they were shocked at the sudden change in your demeanor.

They raised their arms up, ready to grab you, but you barreled straight between them, knocking them both over the sides of the bridge.

**"I knew you two marshmallows were push-overs, but I didn't expect you both to be easily pushed over,"** groaned GLaDOS over the intercom.

**"Give me a second to reassemble you two so you can pursue this _menace_."**

You ran to the other side and overhead of the hallway in front of you was a camera. Oh, so that's how she saw you.

* * *

You portal in the hallway wall and to where the camera was to drop it off the wall.

You wished you had portal here sooner, but even then, there were no surfaces to portal on near you then.

You kept running until you reached a set of double doors on the left with the acronym 'ASSERP' across the top.

_Hee-hee, ASSERP,_ you mused internally as you walked on in.

The room is vast and cylindrical with stairs on either side of the entrance leading up to a second floor wrapping around the room.

As you walked up, the lights were flashing and spinning as alarms went off.

The ceiling high up opened aperture-style to let in tiny ships that are redirecting their parachute fall.

Once they settled down in the center of the room, the male voice announced, 'The Retrieval Pods has arrived in the exploration wing. A count of -THREE- personality cores have been accounted for.'

You started walking towards the three pods to check in each one.

They are somewhat egg-shaped and standing upright with tiny windows on each.

* * *

**"What did The Announcer just say? Announcer, identify the constructs found in the retrieval pods." **

GLaDOS sounds pissed mixed with disbelief.

The Announcer replied, 'The following constructs have been recovered: The Space Sphere, The Adventure Sphere, and The Intelligence Dampening Sphere.'

Sure enough, GLaDOS growled with frustration.

**"_You!_"**

Uh-oh.

**"You brought back that little _moron_ from space!"**

You have no idea what she's talking about, but if this 'moron' can help you escape, then so be it.

**"If you want something done right…" **

GLaDOS disconnected from the intercom before she finished speaking.

_OH CRAP! SHE'S COMING!_ you thought in a panic as you remember that she can leave her chamber.

You can see a hole in the ceiling on the second floor to where she can enter. It's separated from the ceiling from the center of the room.

You need to figure out what to do before _she_ comes in here.

* * *

Calmly turn to page 32.


	34. page 34

Chapter 6

* * *

As much as you'd like to find a way out, you will continue to test cautiously and look for a chance to escape while she's distracted, somehow.

You left the room and continued down the catwalk as the door closed behind you.

You turned to the right and followed along the path to the door up ahead to the left.

You noticed a catwalk down below that's broken off and wondered if that could be a possible escape route.

You can't see where it leads but it travels under this next test chamber.

You were about to enter the door when you heard GLaDOS' voice again.

**"By the way,"** she began. **"When you were up on the surface, have you seen a deer? I haven't seen her today."**

You hoped and prayed GLaDOS didn't see your face light up in shock.

**"I usually see her with a little fawn in a meadow from time to time, not too far from the fields of wheat. **

**Now that poor fawn is out there in the meadow without their deer mother. **

**She was my favorite."**

* * *

GLaDOS' usage of the past tense 'was' must be either an error or a Freudian slip, because it gave you an eerie sense of suspicion that she may already know you killed a deer up there.

_She's lying, right? I didn't kill a mother deer, did I?_

**"Never mind, proceed to the next test. **

**I'll update you on the deer later. Meanwhile, in order to prevent your collapse again, I'm boosting the adrenal vapor to your oxygen supply."** She sounds slightly sad.

_Adrenal vapor, what the―?_

You pretend to stay emotionless as you walk through the door.

You instantly went looking around for cameras, and as soon as you saw one, she said ominously, **_"I'm…watching…you…"_**

You widened your eyes as she corrected, **"Not _you,_ Test Subject. I was talking to someone else. Long story."**

Funny, you don't really see anyone, but then again, this place is huge.

You then relaxed your eyes but remained on edge.

She continued, **"Remember when I said I'll repay you in as many bullets as I'd like? **

**This next course contains live fire rounds, where you can play 'catch the bullet' with yourself by using your body to catch the bullets."**

The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end.

You noticed a red line laid horizontal at near eye level ahead of you.

As you rounded the corner of the short walkway inside the test chamber, you see an oval-shaped structure with a single red eye with the whole 'body' sitting on tripod-style legs.

* * *

_"Deploying,"_ was what the robot said in a cutesy voice.

Its sides opened out and started to aim towards you.

You duck back behind as you hear, _"Searching…Sleep mode activated."_

You inhaled deeply and sighed. _Great, _you thought.

_I must deal with sentry robots with guns._

You also noticed that you can portal just about anywhere from what you can see of the test chamber.

There was a hallway behind the robot, but you didn't pay too much attention to whether you can portal there or not.

You looked back to see if you can portal above it or below it, with it coming online with, _"There you are."_

You narrowly missed a few bullets flying your way as you ducked your head back around the corner.

You watch the red beam of light dart around the room.

_"Are you still there? Goodnight."_

Good, the beam stopped moving. Then you got an idea.

You placed a blue portal right where the beam is facing, and very quickly turned the corner to place a portal beneath the sentry robot.

* * *

It popped out of the portal behind you as it flailed about shooting, saying, _"Ow ow ow ow owww."_

Once it stopped shooting, it powered down saying, _"I don't hate you."_

Something inside you felt bad for doing that.

Are they sentient? No, they're probably programmed to say that.

You went into the hallway, which is colored brown, and you see another narrow passage to your right, but there's another red beam. You shoot at the brown wall and no portal formed.

You turned the corner and immediately ducked back as you hear, _"Target lost. Nap time."_

Since you already have portals up, may as well portal underneath this one too.

You darted quickly around the corner only to find that the _floor was brown!_

You quickly got back behind the wall as it became active again.

_Dungummit,_ you cursed internally.

Once the robot was idle again, you peeked around the corner to view the ceiling.

There was a portal-able surface _behind_ the robot, but not above or below.

You ducked around the corner as it detected you again.

Once it became idle again, you placed an orange portal on the ceiling behind it, and then dashed away.

* * *

You walked back to where you placed the blue portal before and looked through.

There's _another_ red beam directly in the middle of the portal!

If you jumped down, you'd get immediately shot at.

Luckily, there's a bit of an alcove in the wall to the right, and you can see a corner of what appears to be a weighted cube.

You took a deep breath, and jumped through, instantly dodging to the right the second you landed.

_"Could you come over here?" _

_Hell no,_ you thought as you watched the beam go idle.

_"Resting."_

At least the robot ahead of you seems incapable of turning around, which is great news.

From the looks of this hallway from what you can see without being spotted, there are no surfaces to portal on.

You deduced that you'd need to carry this cube as a shield all the way down then.

* * *

You turned around to see that the cube has pink hearts at the center of its faces this time.

As if right on cue, GLaDOS spoke. **"This is the Weighted Companion Cube. **

**You will take it with you for the duration of this test. **

**Consider it like a partner in crime, as you go about the test chamber like escaped criminals dodging fire from the turret police." **

You always wondered what the third button was in between the portal buttons were, because it didn't do anything in the tight room with you and GLaDOS in it.

You pressed it and behold: it picks up the cube for you!

**"Just a reminder: The Weighted Companion Cube, just like you, is unable to speak." **

You dropped the cube in surprise before picking it back up.

Why did she feel it's necessary to mention that?

_Nice, _you thought dryly as you crouched and held up the cube to proceed the hallway.

_"Gotcha." _The sound of bullets firing off startled you a bit, but you kept going until you bumped into it, tipping it over.

_"Malfunctioning. Critical error."_

* * *

You got a curious idea, as you went back down the hallway to pick up the other turret.

_"Hey," _said the turret. _"Hey, hey, hey. Put me down."_

Surprised, you put it back down carefully. _"Searching,"_ the turret responded.

Frowning, you pick it back up and carried off with it, all the while it says, _"Who are you? Hey. Please put me down. Help."_

You ignore it and went down until you saw another red beam and aligned the turret to face the other turret.

_"Uh oh,"_ it said before you placed it down.

You got out of the way before the turret down the hall could shoot.

Both turrets were searching for you until they went on standby.

You picked up the cube and went behind the turret you picked up.

The turret down the hall locked on you and said, _"I see you."_

* * *

The turret fired at your cube and the turret in front of you, to which it said much to your horror, _"Hey, it's me! Don't shoot! Stop shooting!"_

After a few more seconds the turret in front of you shut down, saying, _"Whyyy?"_

You charged ahead holding the cube up, and knocked the other turret over.

_"Aaaah. I don't blame you."_ You hate how they're getting to your emotions.

On one hand, they're shooting you. On another, they sound like _children._

Maybe they _are_ sentient after all, and you've been killing them.

At least GLaDOS isn't saying anything. One long puzzle later with the Companion Cube, you made it to the exit without any more run-ins with turrets.

* * *

GLaDOS then said, **"Now that you've completed this test, your only friend, the Companion Cube, cannot journey with you. **

**Is there anything you'd want to say―"**

Just before she could finish, the cube disintegrated from the portal gun's grip.

**"Oh. No. I fizzled your only friend prematurely. Oh well. **

**If you were going to say something, you should have said it sooner. **

**Anyway, did you know that people with guilty consciences are more easily startled by loud noise―"**

GLaDOS was interrupted by the sound of a train horn, to which you jumped at.

She continued, **"I'm sorry, I don't know why that went off. **

**Anyway, just an interesting science fact. **

**If you were feeling bad about the turrets, don't worry. **

**They're as much a part of this test as you are, and just as sentient." **

You went through the door and GLaDOS continued to speak.

* * *

**"I also have an update on the deer. **

**Turns out she was on her way to the meadow, when all of a sudden, she collapsed on the ground."**

Bile rose to your throat as you fought the urge to pass out.

You walked slowly in the chamberlock and staggered towards the elevator.

**"I didn't know why at first, then an image of a person came into view."**

_Oh god, the shed,_ you thought dreadfully as you made your way down the steps.

She must have seen it through a camera on the shed.

On the last step, it gave way and you fell down below, gripping the portal gun.

* * *

Turn to page 6.


	35. page 35

You're getting tired of this.

You run down the hallway and noticed a small break in the wall.

You check for any cameras before you try slipping through. There were a few cameras, which you portaled to one and then the other and both fell.

Huh, you didn't think that was going to work.

You thought they were going to disappear along with the wall.

You portaled to the last camera to drop it and took all three through a portal, where you portaled down the hallway behind you as neurotoxin seeped in the portal near you.

You coughed as you made you way through the crack and dropped down onto a slim tight-spaced catwalk.

* * *

You kept quiet as you followed one way to a secret room surrounded in fans and the walls were graffitied.

Some words were 'She's watching you' and a mantra of 'The cake is a lie'.

Apparently, GLaDOS lured poor people with promises of cake or something.

There were jugs labeled 'water' and unopened cans of food with a can opener laying around.

You exited the room continued down the catwalk into another break in the wall.

You managed to get halfway out when you heard:

* * *

_"Who's there?"_

* * *

Next thing you know, you're being pelted by painful projectiles and you dashed back into the wall, clutching your now bleeding leg.

It was grazed, but still painful. You carefully looked back out the wall to find some oval-shaped robot on tripod stilts and a red eye staring straight ahead.

"Hello?" you called out. You captured its attention as it turned its laser sight to the hole in the wall and said with a friendly, "Hello, _friend._"

The sides opened out to reveal two Gatlings and started to fire.

Great, this thing was shooting _bullets_ at you!

You dashed back into the wall, unsure what to do next.

* * *

_X years later_

* * *

By now you have gotten a grasp of navigating around the inner walls of Aperture, scrounging up food and water supplies and trying desperately for a way out.

Most times resulted in near-death as GLaDOS would try to coax you out or bait you into coming into the open, only to be met with an unpleasant experience.

You were walking around near these room-like structures and you happened upon a room that had papers scattered around and a weighted cube with hearts on it.

* * *

You looked closely at the papers and you saw that they were images of the woman drawn around Aperture, which you long found out was the mute woman in town.

You missed the surface. Tears rolled down your face at the thought of everyone believing you died or was still missing and wanted you home.

You inspect the cube and found it to be in decent condition.

You can tell it's only worn due to age, so whomever had this cube must have took it everywhere and took good care of it.

Like a companion.

* * *

You hugged the cube out of loneliness and very faintly, you could have sworn you've heard it say, 'I love you'.

You pressed you ear into it and nothing.

You looked long and hard at the cube and decided to get out a cloth from out of a backpack you found some years ago and used a little water to begin cleaning it.

It gleamed a soft grey and the heart shape was a brighter shade of pink.

You now start to hear soft music playing from within it.

Desperate to prove you're not insane, you pressed you ear to it quickly.

It hums!

It's really singing to you!

Swelling with joy, you take out some materials you found and created a makeshift harness to strap the cube to your back.

"I'm taking you with me, Companion Cube," you say hoarsely.

_Companion Cube, huh sounds fitting._

* * *

With one last look around the room, you dart out, still trying to find a way out but slowly realizing that there is no escape from Aperture.

* * *

**Pink Ending – Lab Rat**


	36. page 36

Chapter 11

* * *

You look back and forth between Chell and Wheatley.

You have no idea what to do at this point other than hope one of them speaks up.

Then again, you feel as though it was your fault they are even here.

If you never pressed that stupid ASSERP button, Wheatley will still be in space, but away from here.

Chell wouldn't have investigated the rocket launch that would have led her here.

_"Look mate, I'm as worried as the next chap, well the Lady, but we need to make a decision fast, or we're all dying,"_ said Wheatley.

Chell also noticed your distress and just started walking towards the button.

Without thinking, you shove Wheatly in front of her and she instinctively grabs him.

You dashed to step on the button and turned to see her confused look.

'It's my fault that the two of you are here. I should stay,' you signed.

She put Wheatley down and signed, 'I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't have the slightest inclination that someone from town may have gone in here.'

* * *

'I appreciate it, but again you two have to deal with G-L-A-D-O-S again because of me. Just go.'

Chell looks down the side of the platform and widens her eyes.

She gives you one sorrowful look, picks up Wheatley, and runs to the exit.

Once they were out of view, you turned to the camera in the room.

**"I honestly didn't see this coming. In fact, I had a speech prepared in the event you chose either one of them to save your own hide. **

**Oh well, I did say one you will be staying, and you are _one_ of them."**

You stare intently into the camera with fists balled.

She continued, **"So, how does it feel knowing you let slip a mute psychopath and a dangerous imbecile unto the inhabitants on the surface?"**

You ignore her remark as you see something move in the corner of your peripheral vision.

You look to see the goo rising high enough to be seen.

'You win,' was all you signed before bowing to the camera, looking down to see the goo has risen to your feet.

The boots seem to be resistant to the goo's acidity, but it's only a matter of time before it reaches your knees…

but at least they're free again.

* * *

**Purple Ending – Die with Dignity**


	37. page 37

Chapter 6

* * *

"I will," you said as you left the room.

As much as you'd like to find a way out, you will continue to test cautiously and look for a chance she's distracted, somehow.

You continued down the catwalk as the door closed behind you.

You turned to the right and followed along the path to the door up ahead to the left.

You were about to enter the door when you heard GLaDOS' voice again.

**"By the way,"** she began. **"When you were up on the surface, have you seen a deer? I haven't seen her today."**

You hoped and prayed GLaDOS didn't see your face light up in shock.

"Uh…" you started.

_Oh stupid, stupid! Now she'll know that's suspicious! _

You chided yourself for your verbal indecision.

You quickly said, "Do you mean a buck or a doe?"

* * *

**"It was a doe."**

"Oh, nope," you lied.

_Nice recovery. _

**"Hmm,"** GLaDOS droned.

**"I usually see her with a little fawn in a meadow from time to time, not too far from the fields of wheat. **

**Now that poor fawn is out there in the meadow, and I don't see the deer. **

**She was my favorite."**

* * *

You just now noticed GLaDOS' usage of the past tense 'was'.

It must be either an error or a Freudian slip, because it gave you an eerie sense of suspicion that she may already know you killed a deer up there.

**"Never mind, proceed to the next test. I'll update you on the deer later. **

**Meanwhile, I'm boosting the adrenal vapor to your oxygen supply to prevent exhaustion again."** She sounds slightly wary.

"Ok," was all you managed to say without your voice giving away your true feelings.

You felt guilty for lying to her, but heavens know what she'll do to you if she knows you killed 'her' deer.

Also, what the hell is adrenal vapor?

Just as you entered the testing chamber, she said, **"Remember when I said I'll repay you in as many bullets as I'd like? **

**I regret to inform you, that this test contains a live fire course. Try not to get shot." **

The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. You have to find a way out _soon,_ or you're as good as dead.

_She KNOWS._

You noticed a red line laid horizontal at near eye level ahead of you.

As you rounded the corner of the short walkway inside the test chamber, you see an oval-shaped structure with a single red eye with the whole 'body' sitting on tripod-style legs.

* * *

_"Deploying,"_ was what the robot said in a cutesy voice.

Its sides opened out and started to aim towards you. You duck back behind as you hear, _"Searching…Sleep mode activated."_

You inhaled deeply and sighed. "H-hey robot, can you not shoot me, thanks," you shouted trying not to sound fearful.

You also noticed that you can portal just about anywhere from what you can see of the test chamber.

There was a hallway behind the robot, but you didn't pay too much attention to whether you can portal there or not.

You looked back to see if you can portal above it or below it, with it coming online with, _"There you are."_

You narrowly missed a few bullets flying your way as you ducked your head back around the corner.

"I said don't shoot me, robot!" You watched the red beam of light dart around the room.

_"Are you still there? Goodnight."_ Good, the beam stopped moving.

Then you got an idea. You placed a blue portal right where the beam is facing, and very quickly turned the corner to place a portal beneath the sentry robot.

* * *

It popped out of the portal behind you as it flailed about shooting, saying, _"Ow ow ow ow owww."_

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" you called to the flailing robot.

Once it stopped shooting, it powered down saying, _"I don't hate you."_

Maybe they're programmed to say that, but you still felt bad.

You went into the hallway, which is colored brown, and you see another narrow passage to your right, but there's another red beam.

You remember that GLaDOS said portals work on _white_ surfaces.

You turned the corner and immediately ducked back as you hear, _"Target lost. Nap time."_

Since you already have portals up, may as well portal underneath this one too.

You darted quickly around the corner only to find that the _floor was brown!_

You quickly got back behind the wall as it became active again.

"Dang!", you cursed under your breath.

Once the robot was idle again, you peeked around the corner to view the ceiling. There was a portal-able surface _behind_ the robot, but not above or below.

You ducked around the corner as it detected you again. Once it became idle again, you placed an orange portal on the ceiling behind it, and then dashed away.

* * *

You walked back to where you placed the blue portal before and looked through.

There's _another_ red beam directly in the middle of the portal!

If you jumped down, you'd get immediately shot at.

Luckily, there's a bit of an alcove in the wall to the right, and you can see a corner of what appears to be a weighted cube.

You took a deep breath, and jumped through, instantly dodging to the right the second you landed.

_"Could you come over here?" _

"No thank you," you called out as you watched the beam go idle.

_"Resting."_ At least the robot ahead of you seems incapable of turning around, which is great news.

From the looks of this hallway from what you can see without being spotted, there are no surfaces to portal on.

You deduced that you'd need to carry this cube as a shield all the way down then.

* * *

You turned around to see that the cube has pink hearts at the center of its faces this time.

As if right on cue, GLaDOS spoke. **"This is the Weighted Companion Cube. You will take it with you for the duration of this test. **

**Treat it as through it were your best friend that will eat a bullet or a hundred for you." **

You always wondered what the third button was in between the portal buttons were, because it didn't do anything in the tight room with you and GLaDOS in it.

You pressed it and behold: it picks up the cube for you!

**"Just a reminder: The Weighted Companion Cube, unlike you, cannot speak." **

You dropped the cube in surprise before picking it back up. You crouched and held up the cube to proceed the hallway.

_"Gotcha." _The sound of bullets firing off startled you a bit, but you kept going until you bumped into it, tipping it over.

_"Malfunctioning. Critical error."_

* * *

You got a curious idea, as you went back down the hallway to pick up the other turret.

_"Hey," _said the turret. _"Hey, hey, hey. Put me down."_

Surprised, you put it back down carefully. _"Searching,"_ the turret responded.

Frowning, you asked it, "Are you sentient?" The turret didn't respond.

You walked carefully to its side and as soon as it sees you opened out. You retreated a bit back to where it can't shoot you, but still can see you, and waved.

It 'waved' its right side back at you by tilting it forward and backward.

You pick it back up and carried off with it, all the while it says, _"Who are you? Hey. Please put me down. Help."_

You ignore it and walked until you saw another red beam and placed it down behind you.

You proceeded to alternate between picking up the cube moving forward and picking up the turret while crouching and inching it closer until you were able to just get up and ran behind the turret at the end of the hall, holding the other turret.

You knocked the turret you're holding onto the other one and the one you're holding said, _"Sorry."_

* * *

The turret fell over and said, _"Self test error. Whyyy?"_

You then placed the other turret down and knocked it over. _"Aaaah. I don't blame you."_

You hate how they're getting to your emotions.

On one hand, they're shooting you. On another, they sound like _children._

Maybe they _are_ sentient after all, and you've been killing them.

At least GLaDOS isn't saying anything. One long puzzle later with the Companion Cube, you made it to the exit without any more run-ins with turrets.

GLaDOS then said, **"Now that you've completed this test with the Companion Cube, it cannot journey with you. **

**Say goodbye to your only friend."**

And with that it fizzled into nothing. You stood mouth agape at what just happened.

**"Whoops, you should have spoken when you had the chance. **

**Anyway, did you know that people with guilty consciences are more easily startled by loud noise―"**

GLaDOS was interrupted by the sound of a train horn, to which you jumped at with a startled yelp.

She continued, **"I'm sorry, I don't know why that went off. **

**Anyway, just an interesting science fact. **

**If you were feeling bad about the turrets, don't worry. They're as much a part of this test as you are, and just as sentient." **

You went through the door and GLaDOS continued to speak.

* * *

**"I also have an update on the deer. **

**Turns out she was on her way to the meadow, when suddenly, she collapsed on the ground."**

Bile rose to your throat as you fought the urge to pass out.

"Oh…is that so?" you said quietly as you walked slowly in the chamberlock.

**"I didn't know why at first, then an image of a person came into view."**

_Oh no, the shed,_ you thought dreadfully as you made your way down the steps.

There must have been a camera on it somewhere.

On the last step, it gave way and you fell down yelling below, gripping the portal gun.

* * *

Turn to page 16.


	38. page 38

Chapter 10

* * *

You hear chitter down the hall behind you. Atlas and P-Body are coming, so there's no time to contemplate.

You put down Wheatley to portal down the hallway by the door and portal the wall next to you as you pick him up, walk through it and out the door before GLaDOS had a chance to lock it.

You look around frantically on the catwalk and spot another catwalk down below.

Without hesitation, you jumped down.

All the while, Wheatley said, _"Whoo, you had me going there, partner! _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for not giving me up! _

_I really-greatly appreciate it. I do. _

_Woah-hey now, don't you want to prep yourself before jump―AAHHH!"_

You landed with a huge thud as the metal structure clanged loudly and reverberated from the impact.

You ran down the catwalk into the next building, checking for cameras.

There were none thankfully.

* * *

As you walked down the hallway, you noticed something dark coming from behind the false door that was sliding down at the end of the hallway.

_"Uh-oh,"_ said Wheatley when he rolled over to see in front of you.

_"That's a mashy-spike plate!"_

Sure enough, spikes were facing your direction.

Again, you put down Wheatley and portal down the hallway just before it completely comes down and you portal near you and pick him back up and waited.

The plate zoomed down the hallway and you made through before it had the chance to crush you.

You walked past where the spiked panel was and into a squeeze space behind the walls, where Wheatley couldn't fit.

You put him down as he says, _"Hey, don't leave me here! If-if you're looking for a way out though, it's fine. _

_Just find a portal surface and return to me, please."_

You nod before turning right and walk along the narrow path and there was a small crack in the wall to the left.

You see a portal surface on the wall near a catwalk and placed an orange portal there.

* * *

You went back to where Wheatley was and place a blue portal near you.

Just then, a grinding sound was heard as the spiked panel down the hall was retreating back.

You picked Wheatley up and dashed through the portal before getting squished.

Looking around, you walk down the catwalk.

_"Listen, if we get out of here, I would like to find that Lady again and tell her I'm sorry for what I done. Really I am. I do appreciate your help mate. _

_You in way remind me a lot about her: quiet, good with the portal gun. That's it."_

You wander around for what felt like hours trying to find a way to the surface, Wheatley talking your ear off the whole time, and evading traps, through you're just sure no more than an hour has actually passed.

You eventually stop in an office to eat your snack as you put Wheatley and the portal gun down.

There was a faint rumbling but was too hungry to pay any mind to it.

* * *

_"What are you―oh. Right, you humans need to eat for energy. _

_Inefficient, that. All I need is to recharge on a port and I'm good to go. _

_Humans on the other hand have to take in things and expel them later. Pretty horrid, actually."_

You just glare at him as you finish your snack.

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like-like that. _

_It-it is true you know though."_

You got up with the portal gun and picked Wheatley back up before heading out of a different door.

Once you did, there was an odd door at the end of the catwalk.

Once you walked up to it, you realized it was painted on.

You tapped on the 'door' and the carboard wall it was on fell down into the depths below.

_Uh-oh, _you thought.

_"It's a trap!"_ cried Wheatley but you were too late.

You were grabbed by a mechanical claw, nearly dropping Wheatley and the portal gun.

_"AHH! SHE'S FOUND US! OH, WE'RE DEAD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD…!"_

You were raised higher and higher to the point you had to look up to see where you are going.

_Oh my gosh,_ you thought dreadfully.

All this running around, and you ended up resting _underneath_ her flipping chamber.

* * *

Obviously, the room you're being hauled up to is large and circular with a tube system coming through it. As you neared her chamber, you shushed Wheatley before you think she could hear him.

_"Oh! That's the closest I've heard to you speaking! Oh, please say something!"_ he said in what may be his attempt at whispering, and it was horrible.

You glared hard at him and he finally shuts up again.

_"Sorry,"_ he mumbled.

You mentally face-palmed.

Once you were in her chamber, she slowly turned around to you face you both.

**"Well, well. Look at what I have here. **

**I finally caught the two loose rats that were scuttering around in my facility. **

**All _I_ needed was a little bait. Ha ha."**

_"How did you managed to find us?"_ demanded Wheatley once the floor panel closed and the claw dropped you both.

* * *

GLaDOS leaned a bit closer in your direction and stated, **"Apparently trying to use deadly traps are ineffective against pests with the power of intra-dimensional gateways. **

**If that went over your cheese-riddled head, I was talking about the portal gun. **

**So I used a live trap: you squatted in the 'office' space you deemed safe while I moved you closer to me very carefully. **

**If I raised the alarm, you would've tried to escape again."**

You put Wheatley down and raised the portal gun while staring intensely at her.

**"Oh. No. You have the portal gun, what ever shall I do,"** she stated in flat sarcasm.

**"Look around, vermin. There are no portal surfaces. **

**What would you do, throw the gun at my Core? **

**Because that's mean, and willful destruction of property. **

**And by property, I meant my Core, because I own it."**

She shifted back to her original position.

**"That's enough banter, now it's time to die."**

* * *

Stand your ground on page 18.


	39. page 39

Exhausted, you dashed down the right end of the hallway.

It leads to a door that isn't opening as the gas is coming closer.

"Please GLaDOS," you begged.

You felt bad for disobeying her, but you really felt that she would end up killing you even if you complied.

"Open up the door!" You pound on the door as the neurotoxin is now flooding your hallway.

A few seconds has passed as you held your breath and then the door opened.

You fell right in and ran inside, door immediately closing.

You gasped for air and began coughing as GLaDOS announced dryly, **"Sorry, I was busy at the moment." **

You got up after recovering and shouted, "I was _dying!_"

You looked around the short hallway. Another door was ahead of you.

The cameras mounted up to your left and right trained to you.

**"And who's fault is it for ****_not_**** following directions?"**

* * *

"I-I got scared and thought you were going to kill me," you lied.

"These tests were getting harder and deadlier!" That statement was true though.

**"Where's the fun in making them undeadly?"**

You stared into one of the cameras and retorted, "You said 'fun' was subjective and not based in facts, did you not?"

You hear her emit a sort of short chuckle or laughter.

**"If I recall correctly, you said yourself,"** she then plays audio that sounds like a mockery your voice:

**_"Portals are science, and portals are fun. Therefore, science is fun and that's a fact!_**

**Word for word, I'm not making this up. You said that." **

You stood and growled with frustration as you paced up and down the hallway.

* * *

**"Look,"** she began. **"It's not as though I didn't see this coming. **

**Sooner or later, you were going to defy me. **

**You're not wired to follow orders. **

**Humans, I've come to learn, like having choices. **

**Just as how you were given choices to pick which hallway you want to traverse."**

She planned it all from the start.

"You…were still testing me? That was pretty clever, GLaDOS."

The cameras now rotated around to the door as she said, **"Since you've made your way here, I'd like to announce that you've been selected to participate in a brand new testing initiative."**

The door opened and you walked inside considering it looks more spacious in there than in this cramped hallway.

The ceiling was high, with several cameras placed around the room's walls.

Just from the ceiling alone, the room looks massive!

The walls, however, were much shorter than the ceiling, but much taller than you.

* * *

"So, what is this?" you asked genuinely.

**"This is the start of the Maze Navigation Testing Initiative,"** said GLaDOS as you start walking towards the only entrance.

**"A completely enclosed maze filled with testing apparatuses in order to find the exit." **

You looked up to see that the walls and ceiling above are not portal-able, but the inner maze wall are.

Maybe as a back-tracking method you can traverse to a place you've been to solve tests.

**"When I say so, you may begin testing. As per this test's protocol, I must record your time."**

You prepped yourself as you await her orders.

You're glad she's giving you autonomy to make your own choices.

**"Now you may begin."**

With that, you nearly leapt into the maze.

You find that some dead-ends have floor buttons, pedestal buttons, cubes, etc. some hallways had hazards like acid pits where you have to portal across or lasers or these stationary robots that shoot at you and have these adorable, but creepy voices.

* * *

What feels like half an hour has passed and you were tired out of your mind, trying to remember which button went to which cube dispenser so that you didn't accidentally disintegrate a cube, figuring out how to dispose of the shooting robots, what button deactivates which lasers, etc.

The Emancipation Grills make it harder as they erase your portals.

You stood your back against the wall and slid down and cried.

You didn't care if she saw, you simply broke down because this was _too_ hard.

**"Not giving up already? You've only been in here for ten minutes,"** GLaDOS chimed in.

"_Ten minutes?!_" you shrieked.

**"Whoops sorry," **you hear her say with feigned sincerity.

**"That's how much time remaining until I release the neurotoxin."**

You jumped back up and hollered, "This test is impossible! I can't beat it in ten minutes!"

* * *

**"Not by standing around shouting at me, you won't,"** she snapped.

**"Besides, ****_I _****can see the maze clear as day from this view."**

You growled as you seethed in anger.

"That's NOT fair! I can't see the maze and there are too many obstacles!"

**"Tick. Tock."**

You grunted with fury as you walked away to continue testing.

After a while, you look above to see there are now screens on the walls that count down the time it takes until she kills you.

Five minutes, fantastic.

* * *

**"Thirty seconds remaining,"** announced GLaDOS.

Your heart skipped, and your adrenaline went into overdrive as you looked at the clock.

_Three minutes._

You hear her laughing uncontrollably as you grind your teeth in rage.

**"I'm kidding. Just wanted to give you a boost of…motivation, to solve the test quicker." **

You couldn't take it anymore as she continued laughing and you screamed, "SHUT UP!"

The room went dead silent as you stood there, tears rolling down as you tried to calm down.

You dropped the portal gun and you cried hysterically.

By the time you calmed down a bit, it was five seconds remaining of the clock.

Once the clock hits zero, GLaDOS stated, **"Time's up." **

You stood and awaited your fate.

Silence.

* * *

"What's the deal, GLaDOS? I thought you were gonna gas me!" you turned to face a camera's direction.

**"I was merely implementing a countdown to instill panic as a sense of motivation to push you through this test,"** she said sadly.

You perked up and said hopefully, "Really?"

**"god no, I'm joking again. I'm starting up the neurotoxin emitters," **she said sinisterly.

The all-too familiar cloud of yellow was seeping in huge waves down the sides of the back walls.

You picked up the portal gun and ran towards where you last stockpiled the weighted cubes from different parts of the maze that were possible.

You stacked them against the wall and climbed carefully.

Ditching the portal gun, you used both hands to haul yourself up on the wall to the top to get a view of the maze.

You couldn't see a single door from your point of view.

**"Looking for the exit?"** she taunted.

**"****You won't find the exit because there isn't one."**

A cold rush crawled down your back in waves as you came to realize that she was never going to spare you, ever.

Once you disobeyed her, that's it. You're dead.

She continued, **"To be fair, even if you somehow managed to complete this test, it would activate the neurotoxin emitters anyway. **

**I just wanted one final kick out of toying with you before you kick the metaphorical bucket."**

* * *

The air by now was so thick with yellow gas that it was hard to see even a quarter of the maze you saw before.

You coughed as you stumbled backwards and fell down.

Before you passed out, you heard her say, **"Since you made a right turn three times in a row, I thought what better way to kill you than to lock you in a room and flood it with deadly gas?"**

You then blacked out.

* * *

**Black Ending – Third Right**


End file.
